Bad Blooded
by jasblue97
Summary: Raven's mother had a big secerte. Now, because of that, a crazed angel with ambitions to take over heaven, earth, and hell, is after her. What's worse, is that Ciel is under his control. Will anyone be safe? Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

**Jas: Welcome all too Bad Blooded! **

**Raven: Yippee! *sarcasm* Another story for you to torture us all in.**

**Jas: AW! Raven, don't be that way!**

**Raven: *crosses her arms and looks away***

**Jas: *sigh* Well, since Jerico isn't here to do anything stupid, we'll start with the story.**

_**Ciel's P.O.V**_

To be honest, I had no idea _why_ I always end up in these stupid situations where I somehow ended up cornered against several other demons or humans. It was quite irritating really. I mean, I was Ciel Phantomhive! It wasn't exactly dignified for me to end up pinned in the back of an alley with two drunk as hell humans trying to mug me. Of course, Raven and Jasmine had both warned me about it happening in this city.

It was New York after all.

I sighed, and pinched the bridge of my nose when the taller of the two humans pulled out a knife. "Look little boy," He growled, "Just give us everything in your pockets and we'll just leave you here."

I rolled my single visible eye, and said, "No, I don't think you will. Actually, I _know_ you won't."

They laughed, "And how do you know that?"

"Because you won't be getting any of my money." I said, as if it were a simple answer (which it _was_. They just didn't know it yet).

"Look you little brat!" One grabbed me by the shoulder, and pushed me against the wall, "You're going to give us your money, or we're going to take it."

"Dude," Both of us looked up, and I sighed at the voice, "Pirate boy says back off, you back off." Jerico said, taking a long drag of the smoke he currently had.

"I thought you only smoked when you were stressed?" I asked, raising a brow.

He shrugged, "You have any idea how hard it is to try and restrain yourself when your mate is hot as hell?" He asked.

My eyes flashed pink, "You better not do anything while she's still not ready," I warned.

He sighed, blowing out the smoke, "You really think I'd do that to her, I care about her too much to do something like that, you know that."

"It's hard to tell sometimes with the son of the world's evil." I argued, shrugging.

"True, true." He jumped off the roof, landing next to me. My eye twitched a bit in irritation. Jerico was, physically, seventeen or eighteen. So, that made him a lot taller than me. This irritated me because, mentally, he was at the age of a five year old sometimes; damn him.

The half angel sighed, and looked at the guys, "Leave, before I kick your asses you idiots."

They were gone.

I snorted, and turned to leave the alley. "Ciel," I ignored the teen as continued walking. "Ciel, I need to talk to you about something important."

"Leave me alone, Jerico,"

"Raven and I had another vision."

I froze mid-step. Another vision? This had started only two or three weeks after Jerico came to live with us. Raven and Jasmine instantly took a liking to him, they trusted him already. Jasmine was understandable; he had been the one who saved her from being raped…..sort of.

Ok, he saved her once, but hadn't been able to the second time; I'll forgive him for that much.

Sebastian and I weren't so easily swayed though. He _was_ the son Lucifer, he really _shouldn't _he trusted. But, he wasn't proving to be distrusting, so, we're giving him a chance.

Anyway, the visions began soon after he arrived. He and Raven would wake up within seconds of each other, both having the same dream/vision. Most of them were things that actually helped. Like where the cops that were searching for us where located (yes, they were still looking for us. Stupid social service). What other demons could possibly be in the area. They even dreamed that Jasmine would have a nightmare! So obviously their visions were reliable.

I wasn't sure what to say, and Jerico must've noticed it because he continued, "It was about you Ciel,"

I turned, and looked at him, "What happened?"

"You were….how do I put this…" he thought about his words, and looked up at the large full moon above our heads. "Ok, I'll be blunt, you were dead." I froze again, "Not physically," He explained, "Spiritually,"

"What does that mean?" I growled.

"It means you were being controlled."

I stared at him, and started laughing. He sighed, and looked at me blankly. "You really think someone could control me? You're losing your mind, Jerico,"

"Ciel, listen to me," he said, slowly, "You have to be more careful, ever since my uncle made that threat to me and I told you guys, you've been reckless! Raven and Jasmine are worried, your demon is too. Jasmine is having nightmares about what could happen to you!" He exclaimed. "We're all worried; we don't want anything to happen to you, Ciel,"

I snorted, and looked at him, "After the hell I've been put through, people worrying about me is the last thing I need," I turned back around and called to him as I walked, "Tell the girls I'll be fine, and not to worry, I know how to take care of myself."

Suddenly, a hand grabbed my shoulder, and I was turned to face Jerico, "Ciel, what the hell happened to you! When we first met, you weren't so selfish! What the hell!"

I sighed, and pushed him off, "I am simply saying what is true, I've always been this way, Jerico, you've just been blind to it," I continued forward, and heard the high ranking demon sigh.

"He's still thinking like a human," I whipped around to retort, but, he was gone.

I snarled, and continued my walk.

_**Raven's Dream.**_

"_Papa," The small wolf demon looked up at her father who was holding her hand tightly, "What happened to Mama?"_

_The elder stiffened, his green eyes looking away from the girl in shame. "Your mother died a long time ago, Raven. She died giving birth to you."_

"_What?" _

"_I'm not going to lie to you, Raven." The Wolf demon said, "While you may be just a pup, you need to understand there are many people in this world that will try to use you. And, one day, someone will." _

"_Papa," The girl whispered, tears filling her large emerald eyes, "Y-you'll help me, right?" She asked, gripping her father's large hand with her two small ones. "Right!" She cried, those crystal tears slipping over._

_The scar covered demon smiled gently, and picked her up, "I'll protect you for as long as the world allows me too." He promised._

"_DEMONS!" Both turned their heads toward the sound, and saw a group of angelic hunters. Raven gasped, and clung to her father tightly._

"_Papa, h-hunters." She whispered._

"_I know," he growled lowly, placing her on the ground, "Change, quickly, we need to run."_

"_Why don't you fight them!" She exclaimed, staring up at her father. _

"_You're normally hidden away, I don't have to worry about you getting hurt, now, do as I said! We're running!"_

_Raven nodded, and changed quickly into a small wolf pup, no bigger than a large house cat. She was pushed by her father's large muzzle to move forward, she made a mad dash toward the deeper part of the forest, the hunters close behind._

_Her small claws dug deeply into the dirt under her, every time she turned to sharply, she lost her footing and almost fell to the side. She yelped when a spear landed right next to her paw. She stopped, and tumbled on to her back. Her father growled, and lifted her up by the skin on her back, carrying her in his strong jaws._

"_Stop! NOW!" The hunters commanded. _

"_Don't you dare move." Raven's father's voice growled into her mind. "If you do, I will drop you."_

_The young pup tried to stay as still as possible, but, it was hard when twigs and branches kept beating her small body. She whimpered softly when a rock broke her small paw. _

_Suddenly, her father stopped, making him lose his firm grip on her, and she tumbled forward once again, the momentum made her roll off the cliff. She whined loudly, and dug her claws into the dirt, barely stopping herself from falling off the edge. _

"_Raven!" Her father cried. "Change back! Pull yourself up!"_

_She attempted to, but when her paws changed back, her claws lost their grip. She cried, and stayed in her small form, "Papa! I can't! I'll fall!" _

_Her father growled, "I'll catch you before you fall!" She whimpered, but, trusted her father's words, and changed into her human form. She screamed when her claws pulled out of the dirt, and made her slid back._

_Suddenly, a strong hand grabbed her wrist, and pulled her back up, she looked up, and smiled at her father, who just smiled back. Then, everything changed._

_Suddenly, a large spear was sticking out of the large demon. Blood sprayed her face, making tears appear in her eyes. The large wolf hit the ground on his knees, clutching his chest. "No," Raven shook her head, "No, no, no," Tears filled her eyes._

"_Well looky here, boys, we got ourselves a pup," She looked up and saw the hunters. "Grab her,"_

_Two pairs of large hands reached out and grabbed her arms roughly, "FATHER!"_

_**Raven's P.O.V**_

"FATHER!" I shot up in bed, screaming. I was covered in sweat, panting hard.

Sebastian was up in a second, "What happened?" He asked, sitting up in bed, "What's wrong?" I was shaking horribly, and trying to my breathing under control, "Was it another vision?" He asked, growing concern was evident in his voice.

"N-no," I whispered, shaking my head, "J-just a b-b-bad memory." I told him. "A really bad memory."

I felt his arm around my waist, and him pull me toward him. "Calm down, it was just a memory, you'll be fine, Raven."

"I need you to promise me something," I whispered.

"Anything,"

"If something bad happens to me, you'll make sure you'll take care of Jasmine," I whispered.

"What?" He looked at me shocked, "Raven, I can't promise something like that,"

"Sebastian, I-I don't know why," I whispered, my hand clutching his shirt, "But, I feel as if something bad is going to happen soon, something big. Something that none of us can stop,"

"Raven, I don't feel comfortabl-"

"No!" I shook my head angrily, "Promise me. I've had this feeling before, and it's never wrong; I want, no, I _need_ to know that she'll be taken care of, that you won't let anything hurt her, Jasmine's been through so much already, and I can't stand the thought of her being left alone."

"You know that'll never happen, with Jerico, Ciel and I, we'd never let anything like that happen."

"I just need to hear it, please," I said, "I've heard people say things like that; it sounds like a promise, but," I took a shaky breath, "I don't want to hear another broken promise, I need to at least think that someone's being honest about it."

Suddenly, his hand grabbed my chin and forced me to look him in the eye, "Have I ever been one to make a promise I don't intend to keep?" he smirked, and I smiled, "I promise, I will take care of Jasmine and Ciel, and even Jerico -if that damned boy will allow it-" he added that part in a mumble, and when I hit his chest, he merely chuckled, "Anyway, I promise, if anything like that happens, they'll all be fine."

I smiled, and kissed him quickly, "Thank you, you have no idea how much that means."

He opened his mouth to reply, when the door opened; Jerico was standing in the doorway, panting, "We've got a problem."

**Jas: yay! Cliffy!**

**Raven/Jerico: *face palm***

**Jas: HEY! When did you get here!**

**Jerico: Oh, around an hour ago, I was hiding out in the kitchen, I needed some food.**

**Raven: *sigh* Pig.**

**Jerico: HEY!**

**Jas: Ok, while I watch these two maul each other, you all review! *pulls out popcorn* Yay!**


	2. Fallen angles

**Jas: Hi again!**

**Jerico: *pinned to the ground by Raven* Hey, who's he!**

**?: Er….hi? Jasmine asked me to come over.**

**Jas: Everyone! This is Allen Walker! *Pulls Allen into view* He'll be here to stay in my author notes. He's just so freaking cute! **

**Allen:…..Uh, thanks?**

**Jerico: *Galres* For those of you who don't know who this is, he's from D. Grayman. **

**Allen: Yup. *smiles***

**Jas: Yay! Now, to the story!**

_**Jasmine's P.O.V**_

When Jerico came into our room, and started gently shaking me awake, I was pretty pissed off. I snarled, and swatted his hand away, he chuckled, and continued to shake me awake. I groaned, and turned on to my back, my ears pressed tightly against my head, "Morning Bastard," I growled.

He chuckled again, "Morning doll face*,"

I glared at him, "Don't call me doll face." I snarled, turning back on to my side away from him.

Jerico laughed, and said, "Ok then, Sunshine."

I kicked him where it counts.

While my boyfriend suffered in silent agony, I had to asked, "Why the hell did you wake me up? It's three in the morning!"

"Yea, I was gonna explain that in the living room with Raven and Sebastian present, I'd rather not explain the situation twice." I groaned, and got up. This was not going to end well, that much I already knew.

Jerico lead me to the living room, and I sat down on the couch next to Raven. She and I were still on shaky terms, but for the most part, we were better than where we were before. She had apologized several times (which it was a miracle if she said sorry even _once_) then, said she understood if I didn't forgive here. (Which I did, by the way). But still, things were…awkward between us. We barely spoke to each other now, and when we did, things were strained. While I still cared for Raven, I don't think things will ever be the same between us.

"So, what happened? And where's Ciel?" I asked, looking around, searching for my pirate like friend.

"That's what this is about, actually." Jerico admitted, he held everyone's attention quickly. "You see," He sighed, "I told Ciel about the vision Raven and I had,"

"And what did he say?" Sebastian asked, clearly annoyed that his charge wasn't where he could be watched. Ciel had an act for getting into trouble; every time he went out on his own, he ended up meeting someone who wanted one of three things: His body (creepy pedos.) Two: His money. Or three: Wanted to sell his body off.

All three of which weren't exactly pleasant for the poor demon child.

But, he was smart enough, and strong enough to know how to take care of himself, it just annoyed the hell out of all of us that he constantly got into trouble like that. He seemed to enjoy it though; I guess it was just the fact that he missed his old life a bit. His human life I mean. In his human life, he was an important person. He was the Queen's fucking Watchdog! Now, he wasn't really anybody in human's eyes. He was just some weird freak kid that lost his eye. He wasn't able to go around and solve murders anymore. He didn't get the respect her deserved. (Which he did deserve damn it! With the hell that that kids been put through, he deserved the respect of anybody and everybody!) But, he didn't.

He was a child in the world of humans.

That's the worst thing someone like Ciel could feel.

Jerico's answer snapped me out of my thoughts, "He said he didn't really care. That he could take care of himself. That we had nothing to really worry about." Jerico shrugged, and sat down heavily in front of us. "That kid is still thinking like a human. While his views have changed greatly, he still has the heart of one."

I nodded, I noticed Ciel's attitude a long time ago. It wasn't that bad, but, it wasn't exactly fitting for a demon either; then again, that could just be my opinion.

But, it would seem it wasn't just me.

_**Ciel's P.O.V**_

I sighed, and lend back against the building I was standing on. I was tried, but, didn't feel like going home just yet. I didn't want to deal with Sebastian and Jerico nagging me about the vision. I wasn't exactly ready to get yelled at for my actions just yet.

I yawned, and pulled my eye patch off, rubbing my contract eye. The night was pretty clear, and pretty nice (which was strange in New York). I could see the large moon high in the sky, shining down on the ever busy city. It was funny really, the city that never sleeps. Constantly moving, constantly working, never getting a rest.

It honestly reminded me a bit of our little 'family'. Raven, Jasmine, Sebastian, Jerico, Darius and I never got a real rest; we were always working, always planning, always running, always something. We never got to relax anymore. Almost like my old life.

I actually somewhat missed being a human. It was a simple life. Something I had enjoyed a bit…..sort of.

I sighed, and looked around at the building surrounding the one I was on; that's when I noticed him.

An angel.

I snarled slightly, my last encounter with an angel was pretty traumatic. Besides, don't they normally stick to the sky or Heaven? I squinted my eyes and growled deeply.

He had black wings.

I got up and pulled my eye patch back on, tying it tightly before following the angel into a large building. I knew I wasn't strong enough to confront him, but, I could try and find out what he was up to. Then, I could call Sebastian and Jerico to come and….shall we say take care of the problem.

I jumped down and landed carefully on my feet, I dashed forward, and slid to a stop as he turned into the building. My panther like eyes adjusted quickly to the dark light, and I was able to follow him carefully. When we entered the building, I noticed the mirrored walls, _Must be a place people practice dancing,_ I thought. I looked back to my target, and saw he was gone.

"Why, hello there little one, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Suddenly, a hand was on my shoulder, and only one thought ran though my mind.

_I'm dead._

**Jas: About the whole Doll face thing, yes, Lexi that's aimed at you. You bastard! He always calls me doll face or sunshine or something! It's irritating! **

**Allen: This also happens to be your birthday, which seemed to have sucked.**

**Jas: yes! Worst. Birthday. EVER! My freaking grandma somehow made us going out to eat for MY birthday about where ever the hell SHE wanted to go. She's a fucking bitch sometimes, it's annoying! **

**Raven: *sigh* Leave the readers out of this, please, everyone, review, and put her in a good mood.**


	3. Black Dahlia

**Jas: Hey everyone! SAMURAI GRANDMA!**

**Allen: *sweat drops* Huh?**

**Jerico: She and her close friend went out to eat at some Chinese place, need I really say more?**

**Jas: NOPE! If you all know me well enough, you'd understand what happened after all that. Heh.**

**Allen: OK….let's just get to the chapter please?**

**Jas: Great ide- *Door opens* Who's the blue haired dude?**

**Allen: *pales* BaKanda! What are you doing here!**

**Kanda: YOU PUT WASABI IN MY TOOTHPASTE! YOU DIE! *tackles Allen***

**Jas: Er…..let's just get to the chapter.**

_**Ciel's P.O.V**_

I growled at the angel, and took a couple steps back, "Who are you!" I demanded.

He chuckled, and said, in a silky smooth voice, "A friend, a foe, an enemy, an ally." He chuckled, and his wings folded themselves nicely against his back. I shivered as they created a small breeze in the air around me. His wings were black as night, and matched his purple eyes very well. He lend over me, and stared down at my small body, "A little panther demon, how adorable," he hand reached out, and I snarled.

When it was in reach, I bit his fingers hard, drawing a lot of unwanted blood. His reaction was instantaneous.

I bit back a cry of pain when I was tossed against the mirrored wall, the glass shattering the second I impacted with it. I snarled, and my eyes started glowing. I should be calling Sebastian, my thoughts told me, but….I can't speak, my throat is cut deeply, I won't die, but, I can't even whisper without causing a lot of pain to me. If I scream, I may end up opening the wound once again. I'm at a loss.

The dark angel smirked, and grabbed me around my injured throat, "Look you little panther," He said, leaning forward until he was inches from my face, "You know where she is, I need that information."

I glared as he slowly peeled away my eye patch, revealing my contract eye. He slowly traced my cheek bone with his thumb, "You're actually quite nice on the eyes, even for a male." He laughed darkly, "It's a good thing I can go either way, isn't it?" He asked.

I snarled, and tried to struggle, but, he tightened his grip on my neck, making me gasp silently in pain and my eyes get wide. Who is this angel? Jerico might know something about him, but…who is he talking about? Jasmine, or Raven?

"Look kid, normally, I'd leave someone like you alone, but, you know something I need to." He repeated, "Tell me where she is!" He bashed my head against the glass again, shattering it even further. I lost focus and the room started to spin. I wasn't going to survive this if I passed out. I forced my eyes to stay open, and stare at the angel. Then I mouthed one word.

"Who?"

He smirked, and began tracing my cheek again, "That little half demon, of course. The neko is nothing to me. Now, you and her know each other, correct?" He asked, and added more pressure to my neck, causing me to gasp for air. "Tell me little one, I promise you'll live if you do."

"Why?"

He gave me that annoying smirk once again, "That little half demon is hiding a big secrete she doesn't even know she has." He lend forward, and whispered in my air, "She's a big part of my plan, without her, I'll get nothing done. She's the key to enslaving humans, demons and angels alike. I need her." He told me. Then (thank you God!) he pulled back, and stared me in the air. "I don't think you'll be telling me any time soon, am I right?"

I snarled, and attempted to kick him, but, my attack was weak, and I hit nothing.

He smirked, and said, "I'll give you one more chance," He promised, meeting my gaze, "You can tell me right now, and I will not kill you, or harm that little neko friend of yours, along with your demon and Lucifer's child."

"Fuck off." I mouthed, a sick smirk stretching over my face.

He smirked right back, and mine disappeared. "As you wish," He grabbed my chin, and said, "Just remember that I gave you the choice," suddenly, he kissed me.

Yes, kissed me.

Something about it was wrong though (other than the obvious). I felt like my strength was fading, like he was…sucking it away. My head fell forward, and my struggling stopped. "There, your body is relaxed," He said, pulling away, "It will make this all the easier on you and me." He looked at my half lidded eyed, and whispered, "This may hurt a bit,"

And then he bit my neck.

My eyes widened at the excruciating pain that ran through my body at the simple bite. My mouth opened wide, and I screamed in agony. I could feel the blood running down my neck burn my pale skin. My screams made it impossible to hear anything else. The blood running through my veins (?) felt like fire. I couldn't told back the tears that began forming in my eyes. I grabbed the angel's wrist and tried to yank him off, but, my attempts were futile. Finally, I realized there was only one way to get him off, and I screamed, "SEBASTIAN!"

The angel was off of my neck in a second, I looked at him, my screams stopped, but, only for a moment. My blood was in his teeth, and running down his chin and neck. He looked at me, "Sorry about that, but, it's the only way to get you to do my dirty work. Now," he lend forward again, and licked the wound, pain seared me again, causing more screams to rip out of my throat.

"CIEL!" A very familiar voice called.

The angel pulled up from my neck, and whispered in my ear, "From here forth, you can call me master." With that, he dropped my body, and I hit the ground, limply not caring what happened. My head fell forward, and I could hear the footsteps running toward me, "I'll see you soon, Earl Phantomhive," with that, the demon disappeared.

And I lost the battle against the darkness.

_**Jasmine's P.O.V**_

When Sebastian returned with our favorite little demon, I gasped in horror at the wounds that scattered across his pale face, and arms. He looked horrible, especially with the blood running down his neck like it was. I wanted to rush to my 'brother's' side, but, Jerico grabbed my shoulder, and pulled me back, "No Jasmine." He said, looking at the once Earl, "Something's not right with Ciel right now, stay away from him until I do my examination, alright?" he asked.

I shook my head, "I'm sorry Jerico, but, Ciel's like my baby brother, I can't do that." I rushed forward, and helped Raven clear the table so Sebastian could set him down easily. I noticed the large wound on his neck, and shivered.

Something _was_ off about that bite mark. But, I didn't know _what_. It was just my instincts.

Jerico pushed us all back, and immediately began to treat his wounds as best he could. Because Jerico was half angel, he gained his healing powers for his mother, he could treat almost any injury and the person/demon would heal almost immediately.

After about half an hour, the half-angelic bat demon called us back into the room. "His wounds aren't healing," He announced, wiping the blood off his hands and on to his jeans instead. (What a waste of clothes, I swear). "No matter how much energy I've put into using my powers, it just isn't working." I looked at his face closely, and noticed his face was a bit pale, and his eyes held a…hungry look to them.

I sighed in annoyance, he wasn't feeding enough again.

I moved into the kitchen, and grabbed a bag of blood from the refrigerator, but I never stopped listening to Jerico, "I was able to clean his wounds though, and placed bandages on them to keep them from bleeding much more. He should be fine."

After the blood was warm enough, I picked it up, and took it to Jerico. He must've smelled the blood while it was warming up, because his mouth was watering a bit when he saw me enter the room. He smiled his thanks to me, and pecked me quickly on the lips before drinking the blood quickly. I shuddered a bit; he knew I hated the taste of blood, so, he never kissed me (or even hugged me) whenever he just fed.

Sebastian and Raven didn't really seem to care, every time he happened to feed in front of them, they would continue talking to him as if it were normal (which to them it probably was.) And it's not like I don't understand; if he didn't drink blood he's die, but, it's still…..uncomfortable to me. But, over time, I guess I'd grow used to it.

"What about that bite mark on his neck?" I asked, tugging slightly at the pale boy's collar to reveal the mark. Raven gasped, and stared at the mark in pure fear. She started trembling and tears formed in her eyes. "Rea?" I asked, concerned, "What's wrong?"

My demon actually looked more scared then the time my friend's grandmother came running through the hallway with a samurai sword when we were visiting her*. (Long story short, there was a snake in the hallway. Yea…my friends are….._were_ crazy). And that had scarred her for life!

She shook her head, and covered her ears, "Please! Make it stop!" She screamed, falling on to her knees, "I don't want to! Not again! PLEASE!" She sobbed, shaking her head back and forth madly. "PLEASE! I'LL DO ANYTHING! PLEASE!"

Every one of us was frozen in fear. Raven had never freaked out like this before. I felt tears fill my eyes, and I rushed to my friend, "Raven, calm down, I promise, no one's gonn-"

_**Smack.**_

I was blow against the wall from the force of the blow alone. I fell forward, and could feel the blood running down my neck from the newly created wound. I winced when I touched it, and sighed, "Sebastian," I stood shakily, and said, "Please, get her into the room, and try to calm her down, please." I almost begged the demon. He nodded, lifted the girl up, and took her to their bedroom.

Jerico rushed to me, and looked at me face, "She cut the skin pretty deeply, but your bone isn't broken." He explained, I nodded, and noticed he was staring at my blood intently. I had to call his name several times before he snapped out of it. "S-sorry," He mumbled, rushing away quickly.

I cocked my head to the side, "Do you need to feed more?"

"N-no," He shook his head, "I-it's just that neko blood is….a-a lot richer than regular human or demon blood."

I raised a brow, "Oh yeah? How so?" I sat down on the coffee table.

"Neko's pretty much hybrids, so your blood is a richer than humans, it's…..a mixture between the animal you are, the human you used to be, and the demon you are now." He looked away from me, "You should go and clean up a bit, I'm going to find my Book so we can find out why Rae freaked out like that." I nodded, and went to wash my face.

After carefully bandaging the clean cut, I rushed back out into the living room, and saw Jerico's Book clasped tightly in his hands. I opened my mouth to question if he had found the marking, but, I saw the look on his face. One of pure horror, and shock and even…..fear.

My boyfriend's whole body was trembling, his eyes were wide, the fear and shock was so clear, I felt a shiver run down my spine. I walked to him, and gently placed a hand on his shoulder, "Jerico," I whispered, "What's wrong? What does Ciel's new mark mean?" I asked, shaking his shoulder lightly.

He whispered something, and I didn't catch it, "What?"

He repeated it this time, louder, "Suus caracterem, suus quod damnatorum marcam. Suus characterem Niger Dahlia."

I knew Spanish pretty well, so I could pretty much translate the Latin he was speaking, into Spanish in my head. Soon, I came up with only three clear words.

_It's Black Dahlia._

**Jas: About that snake-samurai-grandma thing, it was a true story. Heh.**

**Allen: *face palm* Of course something like that would happen to you.**

**Jerico: Hey, she's Jasmine, what else can be done?**

**Allen: *sigh* It's worrying how well that explains everything.**

**Jas: Yup! It is, now, if you don't want Samurai Grandma to come after you, REVIEW! ONLY THOSE WILL SASIFTY HER SNAKEKILLINGNESS!**

**Allen: Is that even a word?**

**Jerico: It is in her head. *face palm***


	4. Slipping into old Habits

**Jas: Today sucks.**

**Allen: What happened this time?**

**Jas: My birthday party is tomorrow, and I invited a bunch of people, hardly anyone says they are coming. (-_-) This sucks.**

**Allen: Wow, that does suck.**

**Jas. Yea. U know.**

**Allen: Did that inspire this chapter?**

**Jas: my mood did anyway. But, I do have an announcement for everyone, so, we'll see you at the bottom. Read.**

_**Jasmine's P.O.V**_

"Black Dahlia?" I asked, "Like that chick that was killed when she tried to become an actress?" I asked.

"No," Jerico shook his head, "Not even close." He mumbled. Suddenly, his eyes grew narrow and he snarled, "Raven knows something," He growled, and said, "Keep an eye on Ciel," I wasn't sure what to say, so, I didn't really do anything until he was at the door of Sebastian and Raven's room.

"RAVEN! WAKE UP!" Jerico howled into the room, throwing the door wide open.

"Jerico!" I yelled, and ran after him, "What are you doing! STOP!" I yelled, and grabbed his arm. I looked inside the room. Raven was sitting in the bed, with Sebastian standing off to the side a little ways. Sebastian whipped around when the door slammed open, and snarled a bit.

"Raven," Jerico snarled, and went to her first, ignoring Sebastian. The demon grabbed the half breed by the shirt, and yanked her up into a half sitting position. "Tell me what you know about the mark," He snarled, his eyes flashing gold. "NOW!" He barked, shaking her a little.

"Jerico! Stop!" I cried, and grabbed his shoulder, "Knock it off! NOW!" I yelled.

"She knows something about that mark that's on Ciel's should, and she's going to tell us!" Jerico glared back at me demon.

Sebastian snarled, "Let her go, Jerico," He warned, "Now."

"Not until she tells us what we need to know,"

"ALRIGHT! ENOUGH!" I screamed, my ears pressed tightly against me head. The roar that escaped my lips made Raven and Jerico flinch a bit. I hardly ever let my animalistic side show, but, I couldn't help it when they pissed me off this badly. "JUST SHUT UP!"

I took a deep breath, and said, "Raven, please, tell me," I said, quietly, "What happened? Where do you know that mark from?" I asked, trying to sound calm, and not scare her.

"I-I'd rather no-"

Sebastian cut her off, "Raven, tell us now. We need to know what's going on with Ciel,"

The half-blood looked to her lover, and let out a shaky breath, then slowly said, "It's the same mark that the hunters who killed my father had."

_**Ciel's P.O.V**_

After those horrible years before I met Sebastian, I had been trapped in the dark. Only brought to the light when I was to be used, and when they wanted to find some short pleasure. It used to disgust me how my body had been treated, how I had been violated.

Then, even after Sebastian became my servant, I was the queen's guard dog. I was still being used by her, my mind and my body. I was used, and I thought highly of it. I would shudder at the very thought now.

But, as a child, I should've realized, that when I created the contract with Sebastian, I was simply once again being used. But, this time, it was for something that no man should ever put up.

My soul.

But, when that time, as well as the many other times, failed for someone to take complete control over me; I ended up being a demon. It wasn't a curse as I first expected. It ended up being something I was glad for. I was finally…..happy.

But, that was all taken away when that damned angel bit me.

Here I was again, someone else's pawn in their sick game. I truly thought it would end when I became a demon. No one lusting after my soul, no one trying to use my body for their own gain or pleasure. To no longer be used.

I am really such a fool.

Once again trapped in the dark.

Only to be pulled into the light, when someone felt the need to 'play' with me.

A sick joke that God played against me.

_**Sebastian's P.O.V**_

I knew there was something wrong with Ciel. He was breathing hard; and sweating a bit as he laid on his bed. I was concerned. That mark on his neck, it even sent chills down _my _spine. The Black Dahlia was supposed to be nothing more than a scary story for elders to tell their children in Hell. It was never supposed to come true.

But, everything was beginning to fall into place for the coming of this curse to begin.

Raven was a half blood, she _was_ the one spoken in that old tale. She had to be. There was no other living half-blood alive anymore. But, the prophecy only speaks of the one who will be the Balancer, to be only _half _demon. Many assumed that this meant the Balancer would be half human. And while it was true, Raven had thick human blood running through her veins, I could smell it in her.

But, I doubt that was the only thing that was in her.

I wouldn't be sure until I ever tasted her blood, that's the only way to ever truly know what type of creature a being may be; but, her scent was slightly off. I've killed two or three half-bloods in my long life (Mainly because even I know when something is simply too precious to kill off), and their blood was simply what they were. Half human, half demon.

Raven's strangely held a third.

It was mixed heavily with her human blood; yet, it was also hidden behind it. The human blood was thick enough to mask the exact scent of the third types. It could be a number of things: fairy, ogre, elf, shape shifter…possibly even angel.

Every time I smelt her blood, the scent was on the tip of my tongue. It was always at the back of my mind, I _knew_ what it was. But, I simply couldn't remember. It reminded me faintly of Jerico's blood in all honesty. But, it just wasn't right.

As I had said before, I'd never know until I tasted it.

Right now though, was not the time for me to be taking a taste. Raven was sleeping rather peacefully in my lap after telling us what had happened with those hunters. The Black Dahlia was more involved in Raven's life than I'd like. It was just more proof that she was the Balancer.

In all honesty, I was scared of Raven's behalf. I didn't want to see her have to suffer through what was going to happen, if anything I wanted to protect her from it all. But, even Lucifer himself can't mess with Fate. But, I sure as hell could try.

When the time comes that Raven's destiny is revealed, I would stand beside her. Even if she cast me down a thousand times, I wouldn't (_couldn't_) let her face everything alone.

If I did, what kind of lover would I be?

**Allen: It seems that Sebastian's slipping into old habits. **

**Jas: Yeah.**

**Allen: What about that announcement you had?  
Jas; Oh yea! I have a special announcement everyone! I am going to begin a mini series after every chapter! So basically at the end of every chapter, and after m author's note, I'm write a little bit for the mini series I'm starting. Don't worry, it'll be light, and funny and cute for the most part. You'll all like it I hope. But, it won't start until next chapter, so! You'll have to wait! Ok, other than that, please review!**


	5. Out of Control

**Jas: Hello all! What's up?**

**Allen: yay! Updates are nice.**

**Jas: That they are my friend, that they are. *smirks* Anyway! The story is only gonna get darker and darker from here on out, just a warning. But, even I myself have no idea what's gonna happen in the end. I'm still a bit iffy about that certain piece of information. Heh. **

**Allen: *face palm* I feel bad for all of the characters here.**

**Jas: We all do Allen, ok! Let's get to the chapter! Yay!**

_**Jasmine's P.O.V**_

"_Can you please tell what this Black Dahlia thing is, Jerico?" I asked, sleepily as he set me in his lap. _

_He sighed, and began running his hand through my hair, making my ears twitch a bit. He smiles slightly, and I purred. "I guess you have the right to know, don't you?" he sighed again. "Fine." He bit his lip, and continued, "The Black Dahlia…well, the tale is that an angel would take control over a half-blood and rule over the three main beings; which are angels, demons and humans. There are others, but, there aren't as many as these three I just named." He explained._

"_So, what's supposed to happen?" I asked, looking up at him._

"_Well, my brother's told me that the half-blood will either put all three races under their control. Here's the thing, the half-blood won't even be under their own control. The Black Dahlia will have complete control of the half-blood." He bit his lip, "I think that Raven is that half-blood." _

I shivered as I remember that night clearly. I sighed, and looked at the large amount of cleaning I had to do. I needed to get my mind off of everything that was happening. Jerico had gotten us back to his shop, and needed help with the cleaning. Apparently, some immortal humans were taking care of the shop while Jerico comes with us.

I picked up my iPod and put on a song that I loved. I smirked, and hooked the small music player to the stereo and began singing loudly with the song.

_Get my money back, pay my bail_

_Put me baby in the county jail_

_Do my time, Lord, and I won't tell_

_Everybody, everybody going to Hell_

_Pick back my fat, skin my bones_

_Thirty-two teeth crack throwing stones_

_Call on Jesus, bring us home_

_I ain't done nothin' but love_

_I ain't done nothin' but... love_

_All hands are calling the maker_

_Dirty with the salt from the undertaker_

_Damn, I hear John the Revelator_

_Mama's in the kitchen dancing and singing_

_All hands are calling the maker_

_Dirty with the salt from the undertaker_

_Damn, I hear John the Revelator_

_Mama's in the kitchen dancing and singing_

_Get my money back, I pay my bail_

_Put me baby, put me baby in the county jail_

_Do my time, Lord, and I won't tell_

_On everybody going to Hell_

_Pick back my fat, skin my bones_

_Your teeth crack throwing stones_

_Call on Jesus, bring us home_

_I ain't done nothin' but love_

_I ain't done nothin' but love_

_All hands are calling the maker_

_Dirty with the salt from the undertaker_

_Damn, I hear John the Revelator_

_Mama's in the kitchen dancing and singing_

_All hands are calling the maker_

_Dirty with the salt from the undertaker_

_Damn, I hear John the Revalator_

_Mama's in the kitchen dancing and singing_

_Yeah, I hear him come down the hall_

_With a tip tap, high clap, voodoo doll_

_Congo, bongo, blood lust song_

_White witch playing on a tree trunk gong_

_It's a boom clack, boom clack on my door_

_Click the key before there's more_

_I ain't done nothin' but... Hey love_

_All hands are calling the maker_

_Dirty with the salt from the undertaker_

_Damn, I hear John the Revalator_

_Mama's in the kitchen dancing and singing_

The song repeated the chorus about five more times before it finally ended. I had about half the room finished by this time. I wiped my brow clean of sweat, and sighed, "Did I hear my name in that pretty song?"

I whipped around, and held the broom I had with me up as a makeshift weapon. When I saw who it was I face palmed, "What are you doing here Undertaker?" I asked, "We haven't seen you in quite some time." I smiled.

Undertaker chuckled as per usual and said, "Oh, well, the Grim Reapers have asked me to rejoin the ranks," He shrugged, "I came here to pick up a few things Jerico is holding on to for me." He continued to chuckle.

"They asked you to rejoin?" I asked, setting the broom down, "Why? Something wrong?"

The Reaper right out laughed this time, I scowled at him. "I'm sorry, my young neko friend, but, I'm not at liberty to say."

I snorted, and mumbled, "Since when are you at liberty to say anything?" He simply chuckled again. I was silent for a moment, before asking, "Would this have anything to do with my half-blood?" I asked, cocking my head to the side.

Undertaker covered his mouth with the sleeve of his large shirt, and continued chuckling, "Hehe, you, my little demon friend hehe, are very intuitive."

I sighed, and picked my broom up again, "I'm not sure if that's a blessing or a curse, really." I admitted.

Suddenly, the door opened, and Jerico rushed into the room, I raised a brow, and he panted, "Ciel and Raven went missing."

_**Ciel's P.O.V**_

"_Hello there little Earl."_

I froze as the voice spoke in my head. I had only just woken up about two hours ago, and was sitting in bed, trying to get rid of my never ending head ace (although, when Jasmine left, it still hadn't disappeared. She may not be the real issue here. Damn it.) I looked around the empty room, trying to find the source, suddenly, the bite mark on my shoulder burned, I gasped, and clutched my shoulder hard.

"_It's me again, young one."_

I snarled, and my sharpened nails dug into the skin where the mark was, my eyes flashed red. I felt the hot blood run down my shoulder, and torso. "_What do you want!" _I yelled in my thoughts.

"_Aren't you missing a certain word in there? I think it's master." _I could almost see the dark angel's smirk. _"Didn't you remember my parting words, young one?"_

"_Shut the fuck up, you bastard!" _I yelled at him. My growl was filling the room, but was thankfully covered by the noise of the TV in the room over. I could barely hear it myself, which meant Sebastian and Raven probably couldn't hear it at all.

"_That's defiance young one, do you want to be punished?" _

"_Go ahead and try._" I challenged, _"You couldn't do anything worse than those bastards did to me when I was still human." _I growled.

"_Ah, you under estimate me, Ciel. You're oh so naïve." _

I snarled loudly, and suddenly, a large amount of pain ripped through my shoulders, making me cry out softly. I slapped my hand over my mouth, and bit hard. I didn't care that my sharp teeth dug deeply into my hand, almost to the bone. _"Relax young one, or else this will hurt much, much more."_

I cried in pain as the mark turned my blood to fire. I was so consumed by the pain I didn't notice when the door opened, and Raven and Sebastian entered the room. "Ciel?" A soft, distant voice called. "Ciel! What's wrong!"

I screamed again, and dug my nails deeper into my skin. _"That's her,_" The angel spoke in my head, _"That's the girl, grab her! Quickly! Before her mate returns!"_

Suddenly, my hand shot out, and I grabbed Raven around the neck. The girl gasped, and her hands flew to my own. "C-Ciel!" She choked out, "W-what are you d-doing! Yo-you're c-c-choking me!" Her claws dug into my hand, and I felt guilt fill my chest. I tried to yank my hand away, but, I found my body wasn't in my own control.

"_What are you doing!"_ My thoughts screamed to the angel controlling me how he was doing it I didn't know. _"You're going to kill her!" _

"_No, I'll make sure you stop after she passes out."_

Raven's large eyes stared deeply into my eyes, pleading for me to stop. "C-C-Ciel," She gasped out, still clawing at my neck, tearing my skin apart, and causing more blood to spill over from my wounds, over my pale skin and dripping on to the light blue sheets, staining them purple.

"I'm sorry," I wished.

Her eyes filled with tears, and her attacks grew weaker, and her hands went limp and hit the bed. One tear fell before she used her last amount of breath to whisper a one word.

"_Why?"_

**Jas: AW! Poor Raven and Ciel! Oh well, you'll have to read the next chapter to find out. *evil laugh***

**Jerico: Don't we have one more thing to do?**

**Jas: Oh yea! The mini-series! Ok, I have to say this now! It'll have nothing to do with the story itself, and one more thing! Allen and some characters from D. Gray-man will be included, but! I'll make it so you don't have to watch the series itself to understand what's going on! So! On to the mini-series!**

_**Part 1.**_

"Has anyone seen Jasmine?" Allen asked as he walked through the large double doors of the Black Order dinning room.

Jerico looked up, picking at his raw meat dinner. "Hmm? I thought she was with you?"

"No. I thought she was with you,"

….

"Crap." Both males said together. "She's probably off doing something stupid." Jerico sighed, and stood, pushing his chair out behind him. Allen glanced longingly at the kitchen, and sighed. The poor guy wasn't going to get to eat today.

The two friends began walking around the large halls of the Order, and began the search for the young neko. "Where could she be?"

"Maybe she's messing around with Kanda?"

Both froze. If the little neko was messing with the samurai, she was probably going to have her head cut off.

They ran down the long halls of the place; kicking open doors and turning over tables to find the young girl. "_JASMINE_!"

"Crap!" Jerico called, rushing toward the yell. "That sounded like Kanda!"

"She's dead!" Allen screamed, his white hair flying around his face as he followed the youngest son of Lucifer.

They slammed the doors of the training room open, and expected to find the young neko cowering in fear of the blue haired swordsman.

Instead they found the young girl passed out on the ground. Which was probably just as bad.

"Jasmine!" Jerico called, and rushed to his girlfriend. He slid to a stop and was on his knees beside her in a second. "What happened?" He lifted her up gently, and looked to Kanda.

"I don't know, we were sparring, and all of a sudden, she passed out." The swords master explained, glaring partly at the girl. "Who passes out in the middle of a fight!"

Allen rolled his silver eyes, and mumbled, "You do, for one." He barely ducked the sword as it was swung at his head.

"Next time, I won't miss," Kanda growled, and left.

"Um…..ok?" Allen said, frightened. "So, what's wrong with Jasmine?" He asked.

Jerico was using his angelic abilities to check over the younger girl's body. "Hmm…..wow. this is something I've never seen before."

"What?" Allen asked, peeking over the demon's shoulder, "What have you never seen before?"

"Apparently, Jasmine's got the flu."

"…Huh?"

**Jas: yay! I told you, this will be light, and funny, and just a release from all the drama and tension of the actual story. I hope you all enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing them! Thank you all for reading! And please please please-**

**Allen/Jerico: REVIEW!**

**Jas: Hey! That's my line!**

**Allen: We.**

**Jerico: Don't.**

**Allen/Jerico: Care.**

**Jas: Humph! **


	6. You'll be the Balancer

**Jas: Yay! Another chapter!**

**Allen: yay! She's not complaining anymore! *annoyance in his voice.***

**Jas: AW! Allen! You jerk! **

**Allen: Whatever.**

**Jas: humph! Just read!  
**

_**Raven's P.O.V**_

When I woke up, it wasn't as bad as I had thought it would. Actually, it was almost like I had just woken up from a long, long sleep. I yawned, and sat up, looking around the large room. Surprisingly, I was in a large bed. It had dark green sheets; the walls were a matching color, only they had a design that reminded me a lot of vines.

I had to be honest, it was a nice room.

I tried to move a bit, but a load clank made me look down. I snarled softly when I saw the chain around my left ankle. I grabbed it and tugged lightly, no way I'd be able to break it. But, the question I had on my mind, was why was I here?

I sighed, and pain suddenly hit me hard. I gasped slightly, and touched my throat. Suddenly, everything was clear. I remember Ciel was screaming and then when I went to check on him, he started choking me. I felt tears fill me eyes, I sighed, and suddenly, the large oak door rooms and I was suddenly met by a large pair of light blue eyes.

"Hi!" The blonde smiled hugely, my nose wrinkled. Something about this human smelled completely off. He smelled….like he had been eaten.

As weird as that sounds, it wouldn't be the first time I've encountered this.

Demons sometimes didn't like the particular taste of a human and would 'cough' their souls back up and find them a body to live in. It wasn't that hard, but, the chances of that soul ever making it to heaven were zero. Once you make a deal with the devil, you're done.

But, yes, that's what this boy smelled like. It was…..disgusting. But, in all honesty, he seemed sweet. I mean, in an extremely annoying way, but sweet nonetheless. "So, how do you feel!" He asked, jumping on to the large bed.

I tried to speak, but, my wind pipe must've been crushed when Ciel was choking me. It must've healed soon after, or else I wouldn't be living right now. I still couldn't talk though. Damn it. "Ohhhhhhhh," the blonde said, and smiled, "it's ok, I know what happened." He giggled, "Actually, I know why it happened to!"

"Your highness, do you really think it's smart to be giving the filthy mutt such information?" A deep voice asked. I looked up, and two men entered the room. One was demon, I could smell it on him. He had raven black hair, and sharp, gold eyes.

The other man though….he wasn't human nor demon.

He was a fallen angel.

I raised a brow, and cocked my head to the side. _"Um….hi?"_ I mouthed, trying to get at least _some_ info from them. The boy smiled slightly.

"Oh Claude! Don't worry about it! She's just a 'filthy mutt', you said so yourself." He giggled.

I raised a brow; and here I thought I had a friend. So much for that. I wanted to sigh, but it hurt too much. Suddenly, a warm hand was on my chin, and forced me to look up. My eyes went wide when I saw it was the angel. He smiled kindly at me, and said, "You're quite the catch my dear, it's….wonderful to have finally met you."

I felt something in my stomach flutter, almost like I was….nervous? What? No way. I mean, I already did have a mate…sorta.

Ok, I wasn't really sure what Sebastian and I were, but, to most demons, we'd be mates.

His thumb gently traced my cheek bone, as if he was trying to remember the feeling of it. I shivered ever so slightly at the contact. He noticed. "Well, well, well, you seem to know what I want, little one."

"_What are you talking about?"_ I mouthed, cocking my head to the side.

"Why, I'm talking about your third blood type. Your body reacts to my touch, it yearns for it." He whispered in my ear. I shivered again, and suddenly he pulled away. "Now, you're probably wondering what happened to that little friend of yours, the panther demon."

A low growl vibrated from my chest. _"What did you do to him?"_ I mouthed once again, a snarl on my face.

"Oh, you'll find out right about now," he turned to the demon. "Claude, my good demon, would you be so kind as too bring in the demon boy?"

The demon looked to his contractor, "Do it Claude! I want to see Ciel's face when he finds out I'm back!"

The demon kneeled before the blonde and said, "Yes, your highness." With that, he stood and left the room.

I glared at the angel, and snarled slightly. He laughed gently, and cupped my cheek, "My dear girl, I'd watch that temper of yours, you'll soon learn your place." He smirked, and suddenly, his lips were on mine.

I growled, and pushed him off. "What the hell!" I choked out, despite the pain it caused me. I crawled a bit away from him and whipped my lips off quickly. This guy was more straight forward then Sebastian! What the hell!

As if reading my thoughts, he said, "Your demonic half was satisfied by that raven demon, another part of your being though, well," he smirked, "Let's just say I can take care of that."

I snarled again and opened my mouth to make a smartass remark when the doors suddenly opened to the room. I gasped. Ciel was dragged in by the demon, he looked horrible. His body had a large bruises, and his face had blood smeared everywhere. I placed a hand on my mouth in horror. This is the worst I'd ever seen the young demon.

"Oh, I see you've returned." The angel sighed, a bit annoyed. "Well, I think it's time you met your kidnapper." He stood off the bed, and walked toward Ciel, he slowly lifted the boy's chin a bit just enough for me to see his face. Ciel's eyes were full of pure anger, and what made it worse was that, the anger was pointed at _me!_

What had the bastard done to my friend?

I snarled, and stood shakily on to my legs, "What did you do to Ciel!" I yelled, wincing slightly at the pain it caused me. "What did you tell him!"

"He told me the truth," the boy snarled. "Why didn't you tell us!"

OK, I was lost now. I looked my friend straight in the eye, "Tell you guys what? You know everything about me! Or, at least Sebastian does," I mumbled under my breath.

Suddenly, I was pinned to the wall, and gasping for breath, I looked up, dazed, and was surprised to meet the purple eyes of the angel. His expression showed my anger or any emotions really, but, his eyes showed the real thing. He was furious.

"In my presence, it'd be best that you don't speak of that little bird demon, understand?" He growled lowly. I shivered and nodded slightly. "Good girl, now, let me show you something." Suddenly, a soft leather collar was placed on my neck.

"Hey!" I complained, and yanked at it, it was a dark purple color. It didn't irritate my skin as I thought it would, but, I still hated it. I wasn't any one's pet!

"Claude," The angel said, turning to the demon, "Their little friends have finally arrived." He explained, I was yanked softly forward, and that's when I noticed the dark leash that connected to the collar. I growled, but had no choice but to be dragged out of the room. He called over his shoulder, "Hold them off until around midnight, would you?"

The angel seemed….off. Something about him made my skin crawl. I mean, yeah, I had been around fallen angel's before, and it was hardly a pleasant experience, but, it was never this bad. I sighed softly, and allowed him to drag me down the large hall. Claude's response was, "With pleasure."

I smirked. Either they didn't know that we had a son of Lucifer on my side, or if they knew just how strong Sebastian really was. But, they were going to find out.

I looked around as we walked out, I noticed we were heading toward a large garden. I smiled slightly, I loved gardens, they had a calming effect on me. And I was really in need of that at the moment. The angel lead me through the garden, and suddenly, he said, "My name is Damien."

"Damien?" I asked, he nodded slowly, still gripping the leash, "Well, I'm Rav-"

"I know exactly who you are, little one," He smirked, and suddenly, we stopped in front of a patch of blood red roses. He picked one and handed it to me, I hesitated. "Do you know what my name means, young one?" He asked, gently taking my hand and placing the rose there. I shook my head a bit, and he looked up at the sky, "Damien mean, originally, 'to tame of to subdue'. His eyes stared at the large moon above, "It fits me, considering my abilities and such. Raven, do you know what your name means?"

I thought about it, "Well…" I said softly, staring at the moon as well, "Um….many say that it means evil, or that the bird it associated with death."

He laughed; the sound rang through the garden, making me shiver once again. It was a dark sound, one that sent shivers up my spine. "You're quite close, the closest anyone's come to finding the true meaning of the word, are 'dark haired' 'wise' 'sky warrior' 'evil', and lastly," he smirked, "My personal favorite, 'Black Princess'." His hand reached out to touch my cheek, and I froze. "That last one seems to fit you so well, young one," he whispered to me. "A Black Princess you would make. Very well too, if you had the right motivation that is," he added, shrugging.

Damien turned his attention toward the roses, and smiled slightly, "Did you know, that demon's blood, is a wonderful fertilizer?" He asked. I was still frozen, almost shaking as well. "It works wonders on the soil, and the roses turn the prettiest shade of red, actually," he explained. Suddenly, he reached out, and touched the one in my hand, "This is originally as white as freshly fallen snow, but, after I added the blood, the roots sucked it up, and turned it this color," He explained. "It's an old family secrete if you're wondering. It's even said, that different types of demon blood work better on the roses," he explained, "Wolf blood doesn't exactly work. Neither does spider or snake demon blood. But, I did hear that raven demon blood, along with white tiger blood works wonders."

"NO!" I screamed, and tackled him to the ground, "Don't you dare lay a hand on Sebastian or Jasmine!" I threatened, pinning him. "If you even try, I swear I will kill you!"

He started laughing and easily grabbed my wrists, holding them close to his chest, with me still on top. "Little one, do you really think you could take on a full blooded angel, like me?" He whispered in my ear, "I highly doubt that."

Suddenly, I felt his lips trace the curve of my neck gently. "But, I will not hurt your friend, little one, I promise you…only if you do one thing for me."

"What?" I snarled softly, but still just as quiet.

"You become the Balancer."

His fangs dug into my skin, and I screamed.

**Jas: Cliffy! AGAIN!**

**Jerico: *tackles Jas* I really hate you, you know that right?**

**Jas: Aw! And here I thought we had something special! *Big watery eyes***

**Jerico: *sigh* Please read the mini series while I take care of her.**

_**Part 2.**_

Allen raised a single silver brow, "What? I thought demons couldn't get sick!" The young man exclaimed.

"Normally, no," Jerico shrugged, "But, Jasmine _is_ a neko. I mean, they have a lot of differences from normal demons." He sighed, and looked at his girlfriend, "Great, we got a sick neko. This is just wonderful." He mumbled sarcastically. "What are we going to do now?"

"Well, you are the doctor," Allen mumbled. "Ok, you take the sick neko to your room, and I'll go find Jerry, and ask him to make her some soup or something."

Jerico nodded, and said, "Thanks Allen, um….one more thing?"

"What is it?"

"Can you get Lenalee?"

"Er…why?" Allen asked, raising a brow.

"Well…I don't want Jasmine to kill me for undressing her once she gets better," the boy laughed nervously, and shifted the girl in his arms uncomfortably.

Allen barely held back his laughter, and nodded, "Sure thing, I'll try and find her." Then as he left he mumbled, "Probably hiding somewhere and making out with Lavi,"

"Who's making out with Lavi?"

He froze at the voice, and whipped around to see Lenalee's overprotective big brother, "Er…..hey General Komui, what's up?" He laughed nervously, much like his demon friend had done moments before.

"Oh, nothing, just working on the next robot."

Allen sweat dropped, "Are you sure about that? I mean, didn't Sir what's-his-name the fifth go crazy last time, and try to kill me?" He asked, laughing nervously.

"Oh, I'm making adjustments, I promise!" The man nodded happily, and pushed his glasses up a bit, "Well, I'd better get going, or else I'll never get finished!" he walked down the hall, and Allen sighed in relief. He didn't need that lunatic questioning him about Lenalee's relationship with the hammer wielder.

Which reminded him, Lavi owed him twenty bucks.

"LAVI! YOU TRAITOR!" Allen flinched as he heard the General's voice, "HOW DARE YOU LAY A HAND ON MY PRECUOUS LENALEE! YOU BASTARD!" Suddenly there was a loud bang, and the entire building shook. Allen sighed.

"Looks like Lenalee's gonna be busy for a couple hours, especially with that robot trying to kill Lavi."

"Allen! Help me!" The red head ran past, Allen (knowing from experience) took a step back, and watched as the robot flew by, chasing after his doomed friend.

"Sorry, Lavi!" he called, and waved, "But Jasmine's sick, and I gotta help Jerico out!"

"YOU USELESS BASTARD!" Were Lavi's parting words.

"Love you too, bro," Allen smirked, and walked into the kitchen. His stomach growled loudly at the promise of food, and rubbed his stomach, "I almost forgot how hungry I was." He sighed, and walked toward the cook, Jerry. "I'm sure Jasmine can wait a bit, I mean, she _is_ a demon after all. What harm could it do?"

**Allen: *face palm* Why am I an idiot?**

**Sebastian: That's a question you can answer.**

**Allen: *sigh* Whatever. *Timcanpy flies on to his head* Oh, hey Tim, haven't seen you in a while.**

**Timcanpy: *messes with Allen's hair***

**Allen: I should've known you'd be no help. *sigh* **

**Sebastian: Please review, and maybe you'll put out white haired friend in a better mood. **

**Allen: *Tim still messing with Allen's hair* I doubt it. **


	7. When I'm Gone

**Jas: Yay! More chapters!**

**Allen: yay! She's gotten more annoying.**

**Jas: *throws book at his head***

**Allen: *hits the ground knocked out***

**Jas: Um….opps?**

**Jerico: ….O.o….**

**Jas: Um….while we deal with this, please read! **

**Oh! And there will be no mini story today, sorry everyone. But, next time I promise there will be one! No author's note either. Hope you enjoy!**

**One more thing! The song here is "When I'm gone" My 3 Doors Down. PLEASE LOOK IT UP ONCE YOU FINISH READING! I OWN NOTHING!**

_**Sebastian's P.O.V**_

When I heard Raven's scream, my heart stopped. I had never, _ever_ heard such a pain-filled scream come from a living being. I stopped my fight with Claude long enough to figure out which direction she was in. I cursed, and looked to Jerico, "You take care of him, I have to go and get Raven!" He nodded, and pushed Jasmine slightly back behind him. I smirked.

Good way to trick people.

_**Jerico's P.O.V**_

I gently pushed Jasmine behind me a bit, and Claude noticed, "Oh, a little mate?" He smirked, and sniffed the air, "That's strange, she doesn't have your scent anywhere in her, have you not mated yet?"

I snarled, "That has nothing to do with you in the slightest." I stretched my arms out so he 'wouldn't' touch Jasmine. He chuckled, and suddenly, my mate was in his hand. He had Jasmine by the collar around her neck, making her snarl.

"Hey!" She complained, swinging herself around a bit, "What the hell! Lemme go, you spider bastard!"

"No, I don't think I will. I've always wanted a neko, but never found one that was quite what I wanted. You changed that." He smirked.

I smirked, and lend back against the wall behind me. "I'm giving you a thirty second warning now, my little demon subordinate, let her go, or you'll regret it. Trust me."

"Oh, and what are you going to do?" He asked, almost amused.

"Oh no, not me," I raised my hands up in front of me, and smirked once again, "But her." I pointed my index finger at my mate. "Oh, looks like it's too late."

Jasmine set off her animalistic attack.

_**Sebastian's P.O.V  
**_

I turned sharply at a corner, and saw Ciel slumped against the wall. I rushed to him, and placed my fingers to the young demon's neck, trying to find his pulse. "Ciel," I said, cupping his face lightly, "Wake up, tell me what's wrong," I told him, shaking him slightly.

"Se-Sebastian?" He whispered, looking up. His contract eye was uncovered, and I could tell he had been beaten, luckily it wasn't too badly; most of his wounds were mostly healed. But he was weak. "Wha-what are you doing here?"

"We're here to save you and Raven," His eyes widened, and he snarled. "What's wrong?"

"Raven's been hiding a big secret from us, Sebastian," He forced himself to stand shakily. He was barely able to stand without leaning heavily against the wall.

"Like?" I asked, helping him stand.

"Like the fact it's her birthday today, and th-" Suddenly, her scream filled the air again. I snarled.

"Stay here Ciel," I turned and ran toward the sound, despite hearing my young master's protests.

I slammed a pair of large, wooden doors open, and felt my blood run cold at the sight before me.

The angel was bent over Raven, his teeth sunk deeply into her neck. The young demon's face was one of pure fear, her emerald eyes were wide, her pupils dilated as large they could be. The angel pulled away from her skin, and licked the wound he made in a sort of apology to her.

When he did that, there seemed to be a pulse coming from Raven's soul.

It was a large one, almost like when a bind was broken from a soul. Her eyes widened even more. Her mouth opened in a silent scream. She fell forward, shaking, and the angel caught her easily. She clung to his shirt for dear life. That's when it happened.

Another large pulse appeared. It was strong enough to cause a large wind to cover the ground, it formed around the angel and Raven, blocking them from my sight. I covered my eyes to deep the debris out of them. I felt someone's hand on my shoulder, and I turned to see Ciel.

"The one other thing she was keeping from us," he started, glaring at the place where the angel and my mate were standing, "Was the fact she's a quarter angel."

Suddenly, the wind stopped, and everything in front of me was clear. I looked and this time, my heart did stop.

My mate was standing in the arms of a fallen angel, she seemed to feel _safe_ there. But, that's not what worried me. There were several things that caught my attention.

The tattoos that covered Raven's body were a dark purple. They followed her arms, and legs, wrapping around her limbs like silk. On her forehead was a large pentagram, that's where the tattoos seemed to be branching from; they looked like fire and roses mixed together, a strange dark beauty to it. The other thing that worried me was her beautiful emerald eyes had changed color; they were now a deep dark, unnatural purple. They were wide, and held a great amount of fear in them.

But that wasn't the worst part.

On her back, there was a large soft pair, of wings. Her right wing was a deep black, almost like the midnight sky. The left was pure white, almost like the snow.

Ciel was right, she had an angel's blood running through her vines.

"Look, my Black Princess," the angel told her, his arm wrapped protectively around he shoulders, "It would seem your mate and friend have finally shown up,"

Raven's head turned toward us, when she met my gaze though, she visibly flinched. "Oh, my dear," the angel said softly, "There is nothing to worry about, he can't hurt you," he whispered to her. "I'll make sure he doesn't lay a hand on you,"

"What did you do to her!" I demanded, taking a step forward. Raven shook her head.

"Sebastian! Don't!" She cried, tears appeared in her eyes, "I don't want you getting hurt!" She

I ignored her please, and glared at the angel holding her, "She can't be half demon and half angel! Our bloods don't mix, the child would've died in the womb!" I yelled. "There's never been a living angel demon hybrid!"

"Ah ah," The angel smirked, "I never did say she was _half_ angel, now, did I? Whoever told you that is sorely mistaken." His arm tightened around my mate, "This girl is half demon, seeing as how her father was a fully blooded demon. Her mother on the other hand, well," He teased, "That's another story."

"What are you talking about!" I demanded.

"I'll never understand humans, or demons for that matter," he sighed, and looked to Raven, "For whatever reason, they assumed that the Balancer would be half _human_ just because they were said to be half demon. There's any number of things you could've been," he creased her cheek, making the girl flinch slightly.

"Explain yourself," Ciel growled.

"Ah well," He sighed, his hand dropping from Raven's face, "You see, Raven's mother was half angel."

"What?"

Raven had asked the question, her eyes wide in disbelief, "No, that's not possible, I'm half human, not half angel!"

"You're right, you aren't half angel, you're a quarter angel, along with a quarter human," He shrugged, "Where else would these wings come from?" He teased her, touching one of the newer parts of her body softly. "Oh, and if you're wondering my dear," he added, "You'll learn to control them. Much like I can, you can make them disappear and reappear as you wish," he explained to her.

"You didn't know?" Ciel asked the girl.

Raven looked at her friend and shook her head, "No. I would've told you guys if I did! I swear to you!"

"Enough of this," The angel sighed, and looked at both me and Ciel, "You both know the legend of the Black Dahlia and the Balancer, don't you?" He asked. Both of us stayed silent, "Well, you see, the Balancer of the three beings has been chosen." He smirked, "Did I also mention, she'd become my mate?"

I snarled, and pulled out a knife from my pocket, "Don't you dare lay a hand on her!" I yelled.

"Just leave."

I froze at the words.

"You heard me. Just go," My eyes founds the source.

"Raven?"

_**Raven's P.O.V**_

I stared at the ground, my eyes filled with tears.

_There's another world inside of me_

_That you may never see_

_There're secrets in this life_

_That I can't hide_

_Somewhere in this darkness_

_There's a light that I can't find_

_Maybe it's too far away..._

_Or maybe I'm just blind..._

_Or maybe I'm just blind..._

"You fucking heard me," I growled, staring at the ground, I couldn't look at him. It's hurt to much. I'd take back everything I was saying. "I'm done dealing with the shit you and the other's have given me. I'm done. I don't want you near me any more.

_So hold me when I'm here_

_Right me when I'm wrong_

_Hold me when I'm scared_

_And love me when I'm gone_

I'm sorry. I don't want to say these words. I don't want you to see me like this. I don't want you to get hurt by me. I really just want to stay with you. I want you to make it all disappear like you always do. I'm so sorry…..

"I don't need you anymore."

"Raven," my mate said. The tone in his voice made me flinch.

Sebastian Michaelis, one of the strongest demon's I had ever met; Sebastian Michaelis was hurt.

_Everything I am_

_And everything in me_

_Wants to be the one_

_You wanted me to be_

_I'll never let you down_

_Even if I could_

_I'd give up everything_

_If only for your good_

Can't you see I'm doing this _for _you? I don't want to hurt you. I don't want to see you like this, hear you like this. But, I refuse to hurt you. You're my mate.

"You're useless," I laughed bitterly, "I can't believe I actually felt for you." I said, coldly.

"Raven, what are you saying?"

"I'm saying I don't care about you anymore!" I screamed, my eyes closed tightly. "Just get the fuck out of here before I actually try and hurt you!"

_So hold me when I'm here_

_Right me when I'm wrong_

_You can hold me when I'm scared_

_You won't always be there_

_So love me when I'm gone_

_Love me when I'm gone.._

I just want to be with you again. I just want the world to disappear. I want you again.

"You're a fucking idiot!" I screamed, tears pooring down my face, but, my face was hidden by my hair, "You're a cocky bastard! I never loved you! I never cared about you! Just fucking leave damn it! You make me sick!"

_When your education X-Ray_

_Cannot see under my skin_

_I won't tell you a damn thing_

_That I could not tell my friends_

_Roaming through this darkness_

_I'm alive but I'm alone_

_Part of me is fighting this_

_But part of me is gone_

Why can't you see that I'm just lying? That I don't want this? Why! You're the one thing that matters to me more than anything. I wanted to be something you cared about. I wanted to be the one who held your eyes. I wanted to be yours. Why, this one time, can't you see that I'm lying?

_So hold me when I'm here_

_Right me when I'm wrong_

_Hold me when I'm scared_

_And love me when I'm gone_

_Everything I am_

_And everything in me_

_Wants to be the one_

_You wanted me to be_

_I'll never let you down_

_Even if I could_

_I'd give up everything_

_If only for your good_

_So hold me when I'm here_

_Right me when I'm wrong_

_You can hold me when I'm scared_

_You won't always be there_

_So love me when I'm gone_

"Raven…"

"JUST FUCKING GO DAMN IT! I'M DONE!" I screamed, I felt my eyes burn as more tears fell.

Please, just leave. I can't handle you seeing me like this. I can't handle the thought that I could actually hurt you.

_Or maybe I'm just blind..._

_So hold me when I'm here_

_Right me when I'm wrong_

_Hold me when I'm scared_

_And love me when I'm gone_

_Everything I am_

_And everything in me_

_Wants to be the one_

_You wanted me to be_

_I'll never let you down_

_Even if I could_

_I'd give up everything_

_If only for your good_

_So hold me when I'm here_

_Right me when I'm wrong_

_You can hold me when I'm scared_

_You won't always be there_

_So love me when I'm gone_

I pray that you don't hate me after this. After all the lies I'm telling you. After all this, please, just don't hate me. I couldn't bare it.

"Raven, don'-"

"FUCKING LEAVE YOU USELESS BASTARD!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. "YOU DON'T FUCKING MATTER TO ME ANY MORE! YOUR WERE JUST SOMETHING I USED FOR A SMALL TIME OF PLEASURE! LEAVE!"

"You heard the girl," Damien wrapped his arm around my waist once again, I felt his wing cover me, and I couldn't help but bury my face in his face and sob silently. I didn't want to do this. You were my only hope. And I'm pushing you away to protect you! Please, just don't hate me. "Leave," The angel stated, "Before I force you."

I never saw hisreaction to my words, nor do I think I ever want to. But, I did hear Sebastian's parting words.

"I won't let go."

I froze at the words. My tears still continued to fall, but, my heart stopped, my sobs stopped. My body froze. My eyes were wide in disbelief. Damien's arm tightened around me. "Leave!" He roared.

I peeked over his wing, and saw Sebastian staring at me.

His words hit me hard. But his look hit me even harder, I couldn't breathe. He had seen my tears, he saw my weakness. He knew.

The thought brought more tears to my eyes. I screamed, "GO! LEAVE ME ALONE!"

_Love me when I'm gone..._

_Love me when I'm gone_

"I'll be back, that much I can promise." He growled, and turned to leave, Ciel close by his side.

Damien laughed lowly, and his arm tightened even more. "You put on quite the show, my dear," He whispered in my ear, my eyes were still trained on Sebastian's fading figure, "You could've even fooled me. Your friend won't be harmed, as I promised.

_When I'm Gone_

I nodded, and felt his lips on my head. "Now, you're mine."

_When I'm Gone_

I froze and he laughed, "Don't worry. When you're ready, I won't force any thing on you. I swear."

_When I'm Gone_

"Sebastian," I whispered slightly, "Don't hate me."


	8. Just Talking

**Jas: Everyone! I have two people I'd like you all to meet! Hisoka and Tsuzuki! **

**Hisoka: Why are we here again? **

**Allen: Because she forced you to come. Well, technically she forced Tsuzuki to come by threatening to take away all the sweets he has if he didn't.**

**Tsuzuki: *has his dog ears and tail and pouting at Jas* Can I have my pie now?**

**Jas: *sigh* Fine. Here *throws a piece of pie* For those of you who don't know who these 'wonderful' people are, they're from Yami No Matsuei (otherwise known as Descendants of Darkness) They'll be here for a while, and are joining out mini-series! Yayayayaayayayayaya! **

**Hisoka: *face palm* I'm going to die.**

**Jas: yup! Now, on to the chapter!  
**

_**Jerico's P.O.V**_

I watched my mate as she finally fell asleep on the bed. She had been crying for the past two weeks about what happened to Raven. I had to almost force her to eat her food, and was only barely able to force her to get some sleep. I petted her hair a bit, staring intently at the neko's tear stained face. I actually felt horrible for letting this happen to her. I couldn't let my mate be depressed like this.

I growled lowly in my throat, and stood, careful to not wake my mate. She mumbled in her sleep, and turned on to her side. I smiled softly, and pulled the blankets over her. I touched her face gently, before turning out and walking into the living room.

I had to start being careful around Jasmine. She was still in her heat, and it was hard not to jump her. She was very hot, and didn't even realize it. I wanted her so badly, but, I loved her more, and didn't want to force her into anything she wasn't ready for.

I sighed heavily, and lend against the wall in the hallway, I ran a hand through my messy ink black hair. I had to thank my dad for one thing, my iron will power. If I didn't have that, I would've given into my desires long ago.

"What are you doing out here?" I looked up and saw Darius standing the hall way.

I sighed, and pulled out my pack, "I needed a smoke."

Somehow, we both ended up on the roof, I was sitting over the edge, while Darius stood against the A/C unit. I took a long drag of my smoke, and Darius asked, "How's Jasmine taking the news?"

I sighed, blowing out the smoke at the same time. "I finally got her to eat something, and she's sleeping right now," I shrugged, "But, I guess that's as good as it's going to get seeing as how her sister turned into the devil's advocate, so to speak," I added the last part.

"True," He sighed.

"How's bird boy, and the pirate?" I asked, taking another long drag, "I've been with Jasmine this entire time, I haven't seen them."

"Ciel's a bit guilty, but, otherwise is fine. Sebastian is…well, he's pissed. That's the best way to describe it. I haven't talked to him since two weeks ago,"

I sighed, and finished, "Since before Raven was changed."

"Yes," Darius sighed as well. "So, when are you going to see her?" He asked.

I raised a brow, "How'd you know I was going?" I asked, taking another breath of the toxic fumes.

"I figured since it was eating at your mate from the inside out, you were bound to go and visit her at one point or another." Darius shrugged.

I didn't bother sighing this time, there was no point really, he knew how I felt either way. "Well, I was planning after I finished this," I put out my smoke, and stood. I raised my arms high above my head, and sighed in relief when several joints popped.

"What are you going to tell her?"

I shrugged, "No idea. It'll come to me when I see her." I explained, and whistled sharply. Cujo appeared in front of me; I smiled at the small Hell Hound and scratched his head, "Alright, boy, you're gonna have to change into your bigger form." He nodded, and suddenly a large dog easily the size of a car was in front of me. I smiled and rubbed his head, "Good boy," I jumped on to his back, and grabbed his spiked collar, ignoring the dull pain one of the sharp silver spikes digging into my palm.

Darius sighed, and rubbed the giant dog's head, "Be careful, would you? I don't think any of us could handle losing any one else, especially Jasmine."

I nodded, "Don't worry. Damien wouldn't dare lay a hand on me." I growled.

"You know him?" Darius asked, a bit surprised.

A deep growl escaped my lips, "Better than I would wish." I lend forward, and whispered to Cujo the directions in Latin. His ears perked up, and he howled loudly, before jumping off the building.

In all honesty, I don't think I'll ever get used to shadow jumping. I guess it was the angel blood in me, but, the icy air, darkness, and screams of the damned that can be heard when you're shadow jumping always made my blood turn to ice. I shivered when Cujo and I appeared in the Blood Garden.

I jumped off my Hell Hound, and he shirked down to a smaller size, and hopped on to my shoulder, I smiled slightly, and scratched his head. "Jerico?"

I turned and saw Raven.

The half demon looked strange to me. She was sitting at the edge of the large fountain that was in the shape of a rose. Her long midnight colored hair was longer than I remembered; it was at her waist now. Her wings were tucked gently against her back; the mismatched colors complimented her well in a strange way. The dark purple tattoos on her skin made her look strange though. Almost alien like. Her once emerald eyes were now a deep purple that matched every angels.

I was surprised to see she was wearing a night gown like dress. It was pure white, and went to her feet. It covered her chest well, but, it still looked strange on her. Maybe because I have never seen the girl wear white; I wasn't really sure.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, cocking her head to the side, the pentagram on her forehead was covered mostly by her bangs, but I could still see parts of it.

"I came to talk to you," I shrugged, and walked in her direction.

She looked surprised, but, sighed, and turned back to looking at the dark water in front of her. "You're wasting your time you know," she said, softly, her slim hand reached out, and touched the surface of the water.

"I've got all the time in the world," I said, bluntly. I sat down on one of the ivory colored benches near the fountain.

The new moon sky provided little light, but, my demonic eyes could make out Raven and the entire garden for that matter clearly. The girl was sitting on the edge of the fountain, her knees tucked under her chin as her hand reached out and touched the black water.

"I have no control over my own body," she whispered, then laughed dryly. "It's sad isn't it?"

"What are you talking about?" I asked, I knew the Balancer would never have control over their own bodies, but, I needed to know how it was done.

She looked down at the tattoos covering her body, "You see these?" She pointed at them, when I nodded, she continued, "They're connected to my nerves." She explained, raising her arm up slightly, and looking at it as she would the moon, "Damien uses them to control my nerves, therefore controlling my body. When he gives a command, I have to listen or else he'll take away my free will."

"Raven…." I said, softly; I was shocked. I'd never heard her sound so dead.

"Did you know he's planning on making me kill?" She asked, still looking at her arm, "He says that he's planning on showing the three levels that he finally found his 'weapon'." She shivered.

"The three levels?" I asked, in shock. No way he's that stupid…right? You couldn't go around flaunting off some weapon to Shimigami and to demons without pissing them off. The three levels were Heaven, Earth and last but not least, Hell. If you do something that catches the attention of all the beings in _all_ three levels, you were either bat shit crazy, over cocky, or you were had enough strength to back up those powers.

I think Damien is a mix between all three.

She nodded, and laughed dryly again, "Yeah. All three." She said. The half-blood dropped her arm, and was now laying on the cold fountain's edge; her wings must've been keeping her warm, because she didn't seem to notice. She was still staring at the moonless sky.

I had to ask, "How is he treating you?"

She seemed to have to think a bit about the question, before she said, "It's been strange. One moment, he'll be treating me like a queen, showering me with gifts, and constantly hitting on me. The next, he'll order me around, and get pissed if I don't listen to him. He'll even hit me every once in a while, but that's rare." She admitted.

"Why would he suddenly get mad?" I asked, Cujo was now sitting on my lap I scratched the small Hell Hounds head as he snuggled closer to me.

"I think it has something to do with Sebastian," She stated, making me raise a brow. "I'll get easily distracted, and start thinking about him, and you guys. One time, apparently, I even said his name in my sleep." She touched her side and winced, "It took three days for my ribs to heal after that."

I snarled, "Raven, this is madness, you need to leave, and come back with me."

She laughed again, this time, it was bitter, and dark, almost as if I had said a cruel joke; which, in a way, I did. "Jerico, I have no control over my own body, do you really think that I can just waltz out of here with no problem?" She laughed again, and shook her head. "I can't leave. I literally can't. It's far too late for that, Jerico. Far, far too late."

I sighed, and stood, I walked to the girl, and grabbed her chin roughly, not caring that I'd probably leave bruises, "Raven, if I've learned anything in my long, hellish life, it's that, it's never, _ever _too late."

"I'd suggest you unhand my weapon," I felt my eyes flash gold at the voice, "I'd rather her not get that pretty night gown covered in blood."

I turned and growled, "Damien, you bastard."

"Now, now, my dear boy," He laughed, "Do you really think those words hurt anymore? I've been called far worse, you should know," he picked a rose up, "You have as well."

Raven stood and said, "Don't hurt him, he just wanted to talk,"

Damien's purple eyes narrowed, "Come here," he growled at the girl.

Raven held her ground.

He sighed, "Must I really waste my energy, Raven?"

No response.

I was surprised the girl wasn't obeying him. Then again, this was_ Raven_ we were talking about. Her spirit was a hard one to crush, even when she didn't have control over her own body. Damien sighed, and snapped his fingers.

Raven groaned in pain and was suddenly walking toward Damien; out of reflex, my hand shot out, and grabbed her shoulder, stopping her. "Raven," I whispered in her ear, "Don't give into him yet, you understand? We'll get you out of this mess, I promise. For you, Sebastian and Jasmine, I swear, we'll find a way to get you free,"

I pulled back, and saw the tears shimmering in her eyes. I shocked to find that they were once again their deep emerald color. That's when I knew it.

She was still fighting it. Deep down to her soul, she refused to believe her blood. She refused to accept she was the Balancer.

That's all I needed to know.

She suddenly gasped in pain and fell on to her knees, holding her head. I reached down, and wrapped my arm around her shoulders. I was knocked back, and hit the fountain. I winced, that would be a hard bruise to hide from Jasmine.

When Raven's eyes opened again, they were that hideous purple once again. She half stumbled to Damien, and he caught her easily, pulling her protectively against his chest, "While I cannot do serious damage to you," the angel growled, "I can still cause you harm. Leave, now."

I snarled slightly, but, ordered Cujo to change into his large size. As I climbed back on to the large Hell Hound, I looked Raven deep in the eyes. She never broke the contact until Damien covered her face with his large black wing. "I said leave."

I growled, and said, in my more demonic voice, "I will be back." I told him, then smirked, my fangs growing, "With some old friends." With that Cujo shadow jumped back to the apartment.

**Jas: Sad! *cries***

**Hisoka: You're the one who wrote it! Why are you crying!**

**Jas: That doesn't stop it from being sad! While I was writing this, I had "Never Too Late" by Three Days Grace on reply. *sobs harder***

**Tsuzuki: You're a strange, strange girl, Jas. *still eating cake***

**Jas: *throws a book at him* Be quiet!**

**Hisoka: All these emotions are giving me a headace.**

**Jas: Right! So we'll start with the mini-series once again! And like I said, Hisoka and Tsuzuki are joining! So, let's get to it!**

_**Part 3**_

To say that Hisoka was pissed off, would've been a major understatement.

As he and his partner, Tsuzuki, walked through the halls of the Black Order (they were looking for Raven. She had barrowed one of Hisoka's books. Tsuzuki came along because he was trying to avoid paper work as always), Hisoka's powers picked up on every emotion that ran throughout the place. Anger, worry, annoyance (you could easily guess who that was *cough* Kanda *cough*) fear (Kumoi was still chasing poor Lavi), excitement (Allen was still eating) and every other emotion you think of. The poor blonde could barely keep himself from snapping at his fellow Guardian of Death partner.

Tsuzuki, on the other hand, was free as a bird, he didn't really mind Hisoka's bad attitude (after being his partner for so long, it the purple eyed Guardian of Death just ignored it). He was just happy to get out of the office and away from the dreaded paper work that awaited him once he finally got back.

"Augh," Hisoka groaned, rubbing his temples, "All these emotions are irritating."

Tsuzuki sighed, and wrapped an arm around the younger, "Don't worry, 'Soka, we'll just get the book from Raven and leave, ok?"

"Don't call me 'Soka," the blonde growled at his raven companion.

As always, the raven ignored the complaints.

Suddenly, the two were knocked over by a familiar demon.

"Oh, hey Jerico," Tsuzuki smiled hugely, "how's it going?"

The young man groaned, and rubbed his ass, "Ouch, that hurt."

Hisoka raised a brow, he could sense the demon's emotions, "What's wrong with you? You're stressed beyond belief."

Jerico sighed, and stood, "Jasmine's sick, and Allen disappeared on me."

The blonde rolled his eyes, "This is Allen we're talking about, he's probably in the cafeteria."

"That's actually where I was planning on kicking his white haired ass," The half angel mumbled. "Anyway, would you guys mind watching Jas while I go and get the stuff I need?"

"Sure, but, can you tell us where Raven is?" Tsuzuki asked. "We actually came to get Hisoka's book from her."

"She didn't tell you?" Jerico asked, raising a brow, both Guardian's shook their heads, "She and Sebastian are on 'vacation'." He used air quotes around the word, "Vacation from what, I'm not sure, but, they won't be back for another three weeks."

"What!" Hisoka yelled, "Then why the hell am I wasting my time here!" He turns to leave, and almost does, but his partner grabs his shirt and stops him.

"Don't worry, Jerico," Tsuzuki smiled, "We'll be more than happy to watch Jasmine for a bit, right, 'Soka?" The raven looked to his empathic friend.

The poor guy looked like he was about to cry.

"I'll do the rest of the paper work for all the cases we take for a month," Tsuzuki promised. At the thought of no paper work for a month, Hisoka instantly cheered up.

"Fine. We'll watch her."

"Thank you!" Jerico gave them directions to the room, and then was off to gather the needed things.

When the duo arrived at the room, Hisoka's face scrunched up, "What's up, 'Soka?" Tsuzuki asked, opening the door.

"Jasmine's having fever dreams," he mumbled, "And her emotions are everywhere, it's hard to ignore." He explained, and sat down on the chair near the window.

Suddenly, a large hole was blown in the wall, Chief Komui was standing on his robot, and he looked inside, "There he is!"

Apparently, Lavi had decided to hide under Jasmine's bed.

**Jas: yay! Cliffy for the mini-series! *does happy dance***

**Hisoka: You have a sick sense of humor.**

**Jas: I know. *grins and tackles Hisoka into a hug* But you're just so cute, it's hard not to torture you!  
Hisoka: Can't *gasp* breathe!**

**Jas: Opps! *lets him go* Well, it's that time again, please everyone, REVIEW! **


	9. Never Too Late But maybe it is

**Jas: Yay! Chapter time! **

**Hisoka: Yea yea. *rolls eyes***

**Allen: You're a cheerful one. **

**Tsuzuki: Yup! *hugs Hisoka* That's my 'Soka!**

**Hisoka: DON'T CALL ME THAT!**

**Jas: Before we have to scrub blood off the walls, we'll get to the chapter.**

**Oh! One announcement my oh so wonderful readers! My email is being stubborn, and I can't get into it, so, I'm not going to be responding to reviews for a bit, please don't be upset! I want to reply to your reviews, bit can't! Please understand!**

_**Ciel's P.O.V**_

I sighed as I walked toward the roof of the building. I rubbed my still sore neck. I no longer had the mark of the Black Dahlia, but, it had left a rather large scar on my skin. I shivered when I felt the slightly raised skin, I was still marked by that bastard of an angel, and it'll never disappear from my skin. Much like the burn mark on my side, I'd never be rid of it. I'll always remember that time.

Just like they wanted it.

I needed to get stop thinking about that. I wasn't helping myself, or anyone (especially Raven) by making myself feel guilty. Jasmine had even told me that it hadn't been my fault. While I had a hard time believing that in the beginning, I had to. If the girl who was taken away doesn't blame you, and that same girl's sister doesn't blame you either, you had to. If not, you felt even worse.

Although, I don't think I could feel any worse than this.

Suddenly, as I was walking up the steep stairs to the roof, I heard someone tuning a guitar. I winced slightly, it was obvious that the guitar hadn't been used in a while, it was really flat. I followed the sound up to the roof, and opened the door.

Jerico was sitting on the edge of the roof, an old guitar in his grasp. He looked comfortable with it. The half angel flipped his long hair out of his face before strumming it softly. He smiled a bit, the instrument was perfectly tuned.

"I didn't know you played," I said, as I walked over to him and sat against the A/C unit behind him. He shrugged.

"My mom taught me to play the piano when I was young, after that, you pretty much learn how to play any other instrument. Since every instrument is pretty much from the piano." He shrugged again and asked, "Mind if I play?"

"I'd actually like to hear it." I admitted, and pulled off my eye patch. The damned thing was itchy.

He smiled softly, and slowly began playing. I smiled slightly, I instantly recognized the song. Never Too Late by Three Days Grace.

He opened his mouth, and began to sing.

_This world will never be_

_What I expected_

_And if I don't belong_

_Who would have guessed it_

_I will not leave alone_

_Everything that I own_

_To make you feel like it's not too late_

_It's never too late_

I smiled sadly, Raven had been the one who had gotten me into this type of music. This was actually her favorite song. She would sing it all the time when she thought no one would hear her. I guess it reminded her of her life a bit.

_Even if I say_

_It'll be alright_

_Still I hear you say_

_You want to end your life_

_Now and again we try_

_To just stay alive_

_Maybe we'll turn it all around_

_'Cause it's not too late_

_It's never too late_

Suddenly, a higher, lighter pitched voice joined Jerico's and we both looked back to see Jasmine sitting on the A/C unit I was leaning against. She smiled softly at us both and continued the song, Jerico never stopped playing or singing.

_No one will ever see_

_This side reflected_

_And if there's something wrong_

_Who would have guessed it_

_And I have left alone_

_Everything that I own_

_To make you feel like_

_It's not too late_

_It's never too late_

I smiled and even began singing myself. I actually fit the harmony of the other two fairly well. Jerico continued to play, and all knew what the other's were thinking about while we sang.

_Raven….._

_Even if I say_

_It'll be alright_

_Still I hear you say_

_You want to end your life_

_Now and again we try_

_To just stay alive_

_Maybe we'll turn it all around_

_'Cause it's not too late_

_It's never too late_

_The world we knew_

_Won't come back_

_The time we've lost_

_Can't get back_

_The life we had_

_Won't be ours again_

_This world will never be_

_What I expected_

_And if I don't belong_

We got quiet for a second, before singing louder than before.

_Even if I say_

_It'll be alright_

_Still I hear you say_

_You want to end your life_

_Now and again we try_

_To just stay alive_

_Maybe we'll turn it all around_

_'Cause it's not too late_

_It's never too late_

_Maybe we'll turn it all around_

_'Cause it's not too late_

_It's never too late (It's never too late)_

_It's not too late_

_It's never too late_

I looked up, and saw Jasmine was crying slightly as she held out the last note shakily. Her demon was the only family she had left. Raven was her sister, and her best friend. While they were shaky terms before the incident, I knew she loved her demon with everything in her. it must be eating at her from the inside to know that her best friend was no longer the same person.

Suddenly, the door to the roof slammed open. We all turned to see Sebastian standing there, looking more angry than I had seen him in decades.

"We have a big problem."

_**Raven's P.O.V**_

In all honesty, I never wanted to be the devil's advocate, so to speak. I wanted to be…myself. I wanted to be the person I was before.

At the moment I was glaring at myself in the mirror. Damien had told the truth when he said I'd learn to control my wings. I could make them disappear and reappear as I wished. It was actually quite nice. I mean, I didn't have to worry about getting my wings caught in the door way or something (that had actually happened twice so far. It really hurts). But, that was pretty much the only thing that was good about this situation.

I glared at the outfit I was going to be forced to wear in disgust. It reminded me a lot of a belly dancer's outfit. The top looked a lot like a bra, and barely covered a decent amount of my chest. The skirt was long, and went down to my ankles, the problem with it was the long slit up that side that reached to my hip, showing my entire right leg. I sighed, and tightened the silk 'belt' that the outfit came with. The skirt barely hung on to my hips as it was, I didn't want it slipping down.

Although, now that I think about it, that was probably the design.

The color wasn't so bad. A dark red trimming, with a basic black material. I actually liked it a bit. I mean, it would be better if it actually _covered _something, but, beggars can't be choosers I guess.

I lifted my hand to my hair and noticed how long it was. I really had been meaning to cut it, but, I never had the chance. It was annoying as hell. I never liked having super long hair, especially when it went down to my freaking butt!

Somehow the hair only managed to make me look more like a hooker.

I sighed once again and ran a hand through my hair. I either wore this outfit willingly or Damien would make me, taking control of my body wasn't really anything for him. I looked at myself once again and quickly turned away, snorting in disgust.

The tattoos that covered my skin made me disgusting. They made me used, and filthy. They made me remember that I was owned, and that I no longer had _any_ control over myself, over my body, and sometimes, even over my thoughts. I held my pounding head in my hand, and flinched when I saw something on my wrist.

As a demon, I knew my crest would never disappear. Even if I had the area where the crest was had been cut off, the part of the body would regenerate, and the crest would be back with it. I'm not sure why I so surprised to see it actually.

Tears stung my violet eyes as I traced the crest slowly with the tips of my fingers. Suddenly, a pair of arms wrapped themselves over my waist. "My dear," A silky smooth voice said softly into my ear.

"I'm fine," I growled, wiping the tears away quickly.

"You're still thinking about them, aren't you?" Damien asked, as his arms tightened around me.

"Wouldn't you?" I growled, "They are my family!" I exclaimed, tears brimming in my eyes again.

The angel sighed, and I flinched as his fingers began to gently trace the tattoos that ran down my face and neck. "They _were_ your family, Raven. Not any longer. You and I are together, a monster, and his weapon." I visibly flinched at his choice of words, making my capture smirk. "What's wrong? Don't like being reminded that I own you now? That's you're nothing but a simple weapon?" I looked away disgusted with myself as his eyes slowly ran over my body. "A very pretty weapon, might I add."

He must've noticed I was no longer looking at him, because he said, "Look at me." I refused. He sighed, and snapped his fingers, suddenly, my head was jerked in his direction against my will. Damn these tattoos. "I'll tell you this once, my Black Princess," he growled, his face near my neck, "Forget about _him_." He told me possessively. "He's no longer here to protect you, not that he would have the ability to even if he was here." I whimpered as his tounge ran roughly over the bite mark on my neck. "You're _mine._"

I whimpered again, and nodded, against my will. "Good girl." He released control of my body, and gently grabbed my chin, "Now, I can't very well let you get off without punishment, can I?" He smirked.

My only response was a whimper.

Why did God have to hate me?

**Jas: Once again, no mini-series today. Don't have the time to write it up today. So sorry everyone!  
Hisoka: So…..now what?**

**Jas: You all review! Yay! Review time! Now, that's all for tonight, please do review though! Bye bye! **


	10. Rejection is a hard thing

**Jas: *knocked out in bed***

**Tsuzuki: *pokes her with pocky* What's wrong with the crazy author lady? *He had his Inu ears and tail***

**Hisoka: She's got a fever of 100.4 and had to miss school because of it. Leave her alone Baka.**

**Tsuzuki: Aw! But I wanted to give her pocky!**

**Hisoka: You don't give the ill pocky! **

**Tsuzuki: Maybe's she's sick because she hasn't eaten pocky!**

**Hisoka:…*face palm* Idiot.**

**Tsuzuki: AW! *bursts into tears* Meanie!**

**Jerico: *quietly standing in the back ground* Um…..why don't you all start reading.**

**(And to my readers, yes I actually DO HAVE A FEVER!)**

_**Raven's P.O.V**_

Killing was…..easy.

As weird as that may sound, it was true in a sense. Especially humans. They died from almost anything. Hit them too hard on the head, slit their throat, even a fucking bug bite could kill them!

Humans were growing weaker all the time. I mean, yes, their advances in medicine was great, but, your body is weak when you have to take five different pills in one day just to function. It was sad to see what the humans were doing to themselves; they were making their race easier and easier to kill off.

But, that's beside the point.

As I stated previously, killing was easy.

Well, let me rephrase that: killing was simple in _theory._ Ya know, on pen and paper. But, when it actually came down to killing an actual person; well, that was the problem I normally had.

I never enjoyed killing, it was messy. I mean, normally, the 'victim' of my attacks, never gave up easily. For whatever reason, they always decided to put a fight, which is understandable for a human I guess. I mean, they had something _they_ live for. Most humans did. And the ones that didn't, were looking for something to live for….

Or some _one_.

I sighed at the thought, and dove down toward the hills of the small town. It wasn't that large. Quite nice actually. I think it was a village in Brazil, but, I'm not sure. I wasn't paying attention to the directions when Damien told them to me. I just knew where to fly.

My wings disappeared into my back as my eyes wondered over the town. I saw a lot of different things going on. Women were walking around the market place that was in the center of the town, traders were yelling out prices of their merchandise, women would rush to the venders when they heard a particularly good price. The venders sold different things, jewelry, clothes, fabric. Men were working hard in the fields, gathering the crops they would need, planting, sowing and reaping the pants. Children ran around, clutching candy in their hands, screaming in delight as their mothers gave into their whims for toys, candy, and such.

I sighed, and pulled the hood of my jacket up. I was wearing a long, black coat that went down to my ankles. My top was a short tank top, that showed my flat stomach, and the tattoos that cursed me there. I had a regular pair of shorts on, and a pair of combat boots. I smirked slightly, I felt like that chick from Resident Evil too be honest. The hood hid my face well; Damien said that it would help keep me safe from certain people.

By 'certain people' I'm pretty sure he meant my past family.

"_Raven," _I gasped in pain as Damien's voice appeared in my head, "_You're taking much too long my dear, I want that village gone by sundown remember? If you do, I'll give you the night to explore of your own will."_

The thought of being able to do something _by myself_ wasn't really enough to get me to kill. But, I had my orders. Even if I refused, I'd still follow them.

"_Yeah, yeah,"_ I mumbled mentally, and held out my gloved hand. Suddenly a ball of fire appeared in it, _"So, just burn it to the ground, right?"_

He laughed, _"Eager one, aren't we?"_ The fallen angel asked, _"Yes, my dear, burn it to the ground."_

_**Several hours later…..**_

I pulled my hood down, and almost smirked at the damage I had created. "Place went up like a candle." I said out loud.

The village had burned quite easily. I was almost surprised really. The house just went up when I set it on fire. Most of the men had died trying (and most failing) to save their lovers and children. Most of the children had escaped because they had been playing out in the fields.

I had tried to spare as many lives as possible. I burnt buildings that were empty, and started from the outside of the town, burning some trees first, hoping that the smoke would give them warning. It didn't really work. Most of them ended up going to check out what had caused the fire, and more ended up dying from that alone. But, before I did anything, I had made sure I had been seen.

I flew high above the village, making a few howls to make sure I had been seen. Mainly, the children noticed me. Unfortunately for the villages, no one believed them.

I sighed, and ran a hand through my hair, "What a mess," this is why killing was easier on pen and paper, this is why it was easier to _say_ you could kill someone. This was when your emotions got in the way.

"What did you do!" A familiar voice cried in horror.

I whipped around, and saw Jasmine standing behind me. "J-Jasmine? What are you doing here?" I whispered.

She took a shaky breath, and said, "Sebastian heard you were heading out here, we came as fast as we could," the nekp whispered. Before, I could stop her, my once sister tackled me into a hug. "Raven, I'm so sorry. Jerico told me what happened, I'm so, so sorry!" She cried, and sobbed into my shoulder.

I wanted nothing more than to hug my contractor, and try to comfort her, but, instead, I pushed her away. I didn't mean to use so much force, but, she ended up falling back, and landing on her butt. "What was that for?" She asked, wincing slightly in pain.

"You and I cannot remain friends," I told her, looking back to the village, wishing somewhat that I could run into them and burn myself, it would save thousands so much suffering.

"What are you talking about?" Jasmine asked, standing. She yelped a bit, "Ouch, I think I twisted my ankle." She growled slightly, and rubbed her ankle.

"I'm talking about the fact that you and I are no longer going to be seeing each other as sisters, or friends, or whatever. We'll only see each other as enemies." I told her.

"BULL SHIT!"

_**Jasmine's P.O.V**_

"BULL SHIT!" I yelled, stomping my foot. I winced slightly, it still wasn't completely healed, but, I didn't care really. "Raven, you're my sister! I'm not going to let this happen to you! I'm not going to let you become this monster that kills people!"

"Don't think it's a little too late!" She yelled back, her eyes flashing pink. "I've always been a monster Jasmine! You just never noticed it! It's been in my blood since the day I was concived!" She pulled back her sleeve, and slashed her arm with her claw like nails. "Do you see this?" She questioned, waving a hand at the blood that ran from the wound, and dripping on to the ground, staining the rocks below her. "This is the blood of a monster! Of a disgusting hybrid that never got to choose her own fate! That's what I am!"

"Raven," I was suddenly calm, and collected, I took a step forward, "I understand, ju-"

"NO YOU DON'T!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, "You and I are in different worlds! Different kinds of hell! You could never understand!"

I growled and said something my father told me a long time ago, "We're all in the same game; but in different levels. Dealing with the same Hell; just different devils. I may not know exactly what you're going through, but, I understand that you have no control over your actions because you let him control you!" I screamed, "You let that damned angel control your body, you thoughts, you words! What happened to the Raven I knew!" I demanded, tears appearing in my eyes and running down my cheeks, "You are not her! You're just a damned fake!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I was suddenly pinned to a tree. Raven's claws digging into my neck. "JUST SHUT THE FUCK YOU, YOU DAMNED FOOL!"

"I'm not going to let some fucking angel control my friend!" I screamed, and slammed my foot into her chest, sending her fact about two or three yards. _Damn_ I thought, _She's stronger than she used to be._

Raven's eyes were glowing purple now. She charged at me with a cry, and slashed at my neck, and dodged her and grabbed her arm, pinning her to the same tree. "Raven, I know you can hear me, just fight against he's control!" I begged.

"SHUT UP!" She screamed again. She kicked me in my stomach, and I went flying back.

I hit a large rock, and coughed up blood. I tired to stand, but she slammed be back down, I screamed when several bones snapped at the force. "JASMINE!"

Both of us looked up, and saw Jerico standing about ten yards off. He saw my position and his eyes flashed gold, "Get the fuck off of her!" He yelled at Raven, he tried moving forward.

"Jerico! No!" I yelled, and looked back to my demon. "She isn't going to kill me."

She snarled, and kicked me once again, more blood came up, and I threw it up, "Do you really think I'd spare you!" She growled, digging her foot into my ribs.

I let out a soft cry of pain, I saw Jerico try to step forward, but shook my head sharply. He snarled, but stayed where he was. I closed my eyes in pain and looked back up to my demon. "I know you won't, but Raven will." I growled.

"Shut up!" She ordered, and kicked me again. I cried in pain and fell over on to my hands and knees.

"I'm not giving up on you, Raven," I promised, "I know you, the _real_ you, can hear me. I promise, I'm not going to let you get crushed by some angel who's obsessed with power." I forced myself to stand; I was panting hard, and holding my side in pain. "I swear it."

"And I do to." I smiled slightly as her eyes widened at the deep voice. She turned and saw Sebastian standing behind her. "If you think that Jasmine, or I are giving up, you're dead wrong."

Raven shook her head, she closed her eyes, and when she opened them, they were their normal emerald color, tears brimming, "You have to stay away from me," She whispered, "I don't want you guys getting hurt, please, just give up." She whispered, her shoulder's shaking as she sobbed silently.

Sebastian was about to say something when all of a sudden, Raven started screaming in pain. "STOP!" She cried, holding her head in pain, "Please!" She sobbed.

Sebastian tried to touch her but suddenly Damien appeared and wrapped his arms around her tightly. He sighed, and looked down at the girl as she sobbed in pain, "She's normally much smarter than this, I wonder what happened this time?" He shook his head, and looked back to Sebastian, "You should learn this now," he smirked, "She's _mine_."

"The hell she is!" Sebastian roared.

"Ah ah," Suddenly, Damien pulled out a knife, and held it to Raven's throat, "Come to close and we'll both lose our little demon girl," his lips brushed over her neck.

Sebastian growled, and said, "You have no right to touch her. She's my mate."

"She'll soon be mine." The angel laughed, I snarled, and tried to move, but, cried in pain and fell on to the ground.

"Jasmine!" Ciel and Jerico were at my side in an instant. "Why haven't you healed yet?" Jerico whispered, touching my face gently.

"Oh, I see you've noticed." Damien laughed, "You see, when the Balancer does damage to someone, it takes three times longer to heal than normal."

I snarled, and my eyes flashed pink, suddenly, I felt a huge stab of shoot through my chest were my contract mark was. I gasped and clutched the skin over my heart. "W-what's going on?"

Jerico ripped my shirt back, and cursed, "I have to take you back to the apartment, Jasmine."

"W-why?" I suddenly coughed, and a large amount of blood came up.

"Your body is rejecting the mark," He whispered to me. "You have to get away from Raven, or else you'll get seriously hurt." He said, lifting me up bridal style.

"No," I shook my head, "I-I want to see Raven."

"Being around her is literally killing you, Jasmine, we're leaving." Before I could argue I was swallowed by the darkness that was becoming all too familiar.

**Allen: because of her fever, Jasmine isn't going to be doing a mini-series. Sorry every one.**

**Jas: Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

**Hisoka: Idiot.**

**Tsuzuki: *pokes her with a pocky stick again***

**Hisoka: Would you cut it out!**

**Tsuzuki: WHAT! She's sick and she loves pocky.**

**Allen: Actually, she loves skittles.**

**Jerico: *face palm* Please review, and leave skittles. Thanks for reading. **


	11. New Patterns

**Allen: Jas is still outta it.**

**Hisoka:…Shouldn't she go to the doctor?**

**Jas: NO! DOCTOR'S ARE EVIL! *hides***

**Jerico:…..Well don't I feel loved. *rolls eyes***

**Tsuzuki: She's right! Doctor's are evil! *hides with Jas***

**Hisoka/Jerico: *face palm***

**Allen: Seeing as how I'm the only sane one left, let's just get to the story. **

_**Jasmine's Dream…**_

_The small girl stared up at the woman that had her hands wrapped tightly around the small girls wrists. "Daddy!" The girl cried, looking to her father with her large chocolate brown eyes._

"_Why are you doing this?" The man demanded, but his tone was soft, almost as if he were to tired to deal with the problem at hand._

"_She needs a mother,"_

"_Edith, this isn't going to help her! Look at my daughter! She's terrified! She only knows you as an aunt! Not a mother!" The man argued, but, against there was no real power behind his words. _

"_She'll begin to see me as her mother as time goes on."_

"_No!" The little human cried, yanking at the hand that kept her trapped, "I wanna stay with daddy! Don't make me leave! He's my only family left!"_

"_Eric," Edith looked to her brother, "Tell her to shut up, before I do it for her."_

_Eric sighed deeply, running a hand through his short dark brown hair, he bent down to be level with his daughter, "Jasmine, you need to go, alright? Edith is gonna take care of you from now on."_

"_NO!" Jasmine screamed thrashing slightly, "I wanna stay here! LEMME GO LEMME GO LEMME GO!" She screamed, her small nails digging into the skin of her aunt's hand._

"_That's enough!" _

**Smack.**

_Jasmine froze at the contact, her large chocolate eyes wide in shock as the pain suddenly flooded her face. Tears stung her large eyes and she stared at her aunt in shock. "It's about time you learned your place, girl. Understand this now, you're my property, and you'll respect me. Got it?"_

_Jasmine cried loudly._

_**Four years later….**_

_The young preteen hit the wall rather hard as her aunt pushed her back. She didn't yelp as the plaster wall cracked by the force of the blow. She snarled slightly and glared at her aunt. "What the hell do you want! I'm so fucking tired of your shit!" She yelled._

"_I'm tired of seeing this shit!" She gripped the eleven year olds arm tightly and ripped the dark sleeves of her shirt away from her wrists, revealing the small slashes that lied there. "You're just some little girl crying for attention! Just fucking stop you brat!" She smacked the girl across the face once. Jasmine's face was turned sharply to the side when this happened. _

_She was quiet for a moment before her aunt raised her hand again, "FUCK OFF!" Jasmine screamed, and pushed her aunt back. "I am fucking done with you!"_

_She tried to push her back against the wall, and suddenly she saw a flash of metal. She looked up, and screamed when she saw a knife coming down at her._

"JERCIO!"

_**Jerico's P.O.V**_

I jumped up as Jasmine's scream ripped through the air. My mind was a bit groggy seeing as how I just woke up. I reached out in search of my mate, and softly grabbed her around her waist. She turned toward me and sobbed into my chest. I 'shushed' her softly for a bit, simply running a hand through her hair to calm her.

I knew the dreams would start soon. With her body beginning to reject Raven's mark on her body, it was only a matter of time. She'd start to have nightmares, she'd get sick, and more symptoms would occur as time went on. She'd be lucky to last a month with just the nightmare.

She sobbed more about five more minutes before falling back asleep. I wish I knew what the dreams were about. She always refused to tell me, saying she didn't want me to worry about her. How can I not! She's my mate damn it! I had every right to be worried! And it was pissing me off that she didn't trust me enough.

I sighed again and sat up in bed, I wouldn't be able to sleep now. I slowly stood, still carrying my mate with me. She mewed in her sleep, and nuzzled her face closer to my chest; I smiled slightly when I heard the metal of her tags clanging softly against each other. She mewed again and settled down.

I looked at the white collar around her neck, and smiled. At least I didn't have to worry about someone trying to take her away from me again. Those tags told everyone she was mine, and that if they dared touched her, they'd have to face my wrath. I carefully walked into the living room.

I sat back down, Jasmine still sleeping soundly in my lap. I turned on the TV and watched the news. I knew there would be a report on the fire Raven caused. I still wasn't sure how she had learned that power. Even _I_ didn't have it! How she, a human/demon/angel hybrid ever learned it was a mystery.

"_It would seem that the fire started from the outside of the town." _The blonde reporter spoke clearly into the mic, _"The evidence proves that the fire began at the east end of the town, and quickly spread. But, what no one understands, is how the fire actually started."_

"_Have there been any people talking?"_ The male reporter asked, curios.

"_We asked some of the very few survivors, and many said that the 'Black Angel' brought the flames. We aren't sure what this means, so, we can only guess. But, many described her, yes _her_, as young teenage girl. She was very attractive. Long black hair and dark green eyes. She also seemed to be native to the area, as most of the witnesses said she shared the dark skin and the same sharp features many of the people here have. But, the main difference between these peaceful people, and this 'Black Angel' are the mismatched wings this girl is claimed to have. One black and one white."_

I sighed, and shut the TV off, I couldn't listen anymore. It was too depressing to think that my mate's sister was causing this much grief. She wasn't that kind of person! She was a stubborn, hot tempered, ill mannered smart ass wolf demon. But, she was no killer.

….Or _wasn't_ anyway.

A small growl ripped out of my throat at the thought. Suddenly my laptop rang loudly, and I sighed a bit. Only one other family had my Skype account. I opened it up, trying not to wake the still sleeping neko on my chest, and answered, irritated, "What Sheila?"

"Actually, it's Nic."

I looked up and saw the older sibling was indeed online. "Sorry, your sister normally just calls to annoy me. What's up?"

He nodded in understanding and said, "Don't worry about it. And I called to ask if you knew anything about these." A file appeared on my screen and I lend forward, slightly crushing Jasmine under my chest.

"Fires?" I questioned as my eyes scanned the documents quickly, "What fires?"

"They've shown up everywhere." Ash suddenly was in the picture, reading the materials as well. "Different cities, different states, different countries even!"

"How do you know they're even connected?" I asked, looking back to my friends.

"This." Nic held up a small note, and a small black rose in his fingertips. "Sheila was able to get into one of the evidence lockers in the police statio-"

"WHICH WAS HARD TO DO, THANK YOU VERY MUCH!"

I rolled my eyes at the over dramatic mage and asked, "So, what does the note say?"

"We don't know." Nic admitted, "We don't read Latin. That's the main reason we think you have something to do with this entire thing. You're the only one person that's on earth that can read the original Latin."

I nodded, and he placed the paper near the camera. I growled lightly and said, "It's a warning. To Sebastian and I." I snarled softly.

"What does it say?" Ash asked, looking at me concerned.

"It says, basically, that if we try and interfere with Damien's plans, we'll deeply regret it." I growled. "What I want to know is, who's starting these fires? It's random, obiously."

We were all quiet for a moment, before a voice surprised me, "if you don't know, you're really in denial."

I looked down and saw Jasmine had woken up. She looked at me, a bit wary, "You and I both know she did it, Jerico. Even if it's not the real _her_, Raven did it." She looked at the note, "That rose is his calling card. He's trying to tease us," She said hollowly.

"We should stake out the next fire."

"What are you talking about Sheila?" Nic asked, looking back to the girl who was almost covered by the dark in in the background of the picture.

"Well, look at the map you guys did of the fires." There was a lot of shuffling and suddenly the laptop was knocked over.

"SHAY! Be careful! That thing's worth a ton!" Ash's voice was clear.

"Sorry twin! It was an accident!"

"SHUT UP!" I yelled, "What map are you talking about, Sheila?" I asked.

"Shut up, Batman, before I just hang up."

I glared at my nickname she oh so lovingly gave me. "Just show it to me."

"Well, look." She lifted the map so that both Jas and I could see on the screen. "It's like a game of connect the dots really," She explained as she connected the points. "See?"

Jasmine gasped lightly at the design it created.

"A rose."

**Jas: *still hiding***

**Tsuzuki: *hiding with her***

**Jerico: Come on guys! I got Skittles! Please come out! *holds out Skittles***

**Jas/Tsuzuki: *ignore him***

**Hisoka: Holy crap! Tsuzuki's rejecting sugar! Pig's must be flying during a blue moon!**

**Allen: Is it really that rare?**

**Hisoka: Unfortunately yes.**

**Allen: *sigh* Well, for once, Jas is doing her mini-series, so, let's read!**

_**Part 4.**_

To say that Jerico wasn't pissed off when he entered the room he and Jasmine shared, would've been the biggest lie anyone has ever told say that he was angy, would've also been a lie.

To say that he was infuriated…well, that would've been closer to the mark, but still not there.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED IN HERE!" He demanded, dropping all the food and medicine he had gotten for Jasmine. The room was completely destroyed. The door (more accurately the wall) was completely blown away; rubble covered the floor in the hall. The room itself was in shambles. The bed was in splinters, the window shattered, Jasmine's book shelf was completely destroyed, and pretty much anything else that happened to be in the room was gone as well.

Hisoka's head suddenly appeared in the rubble, and he glared at the demon standing in the door way. Suddenly his partner appeared beside him, "Wow," Tsuzuki said, shaking his chocolate brown hair free of dust, "being a Guardian of Death has it's uses, huh 'Soka?" He turned to the sandy blonde.

"That's not my name!" Hisoka growled, and stood himself. Tsuzuki had been fast enough to create a barrier and stop the rubble form crushing them, luckily for Hisoka, and Jasmine; if he hadn't, the blonde was sure that they would've been seriously injured. Possibly dead.

Speaking of the neko, he looked to her, "Your girlfriend isn't getting any better." Hisoka told Jerico, "Her fever went up again."

"Damn it, where is she?" The demon asked, "And will someone tell me what happened!"

"The Chief caught Lavi and Lenalee were dating," He turned to see his best friend munching on some chips as he entered the room. Jerico glared at Allen.

"You bastard! I told you to get the medicine and food!" The demon yelled, then turned to Hisoka, "Where's Jasmine?"

"Over here," Tsuzuki gently lifted the ill girl out of the rubble and sighed, "She's alright, nothing new with her condition though."

Jerico sighed, and walked to her, "I'll take her to her old room, see you guys later."

If only plans ever went the way anyone plans.

**Allen: Another cliffy, we hope you all enjoyed even though it was stupidly short. Jas will hopefully be better soon, so she'll be able to enjoy the skittles and pocky you've all were so nice to send for her and Tsuzuki.**

**Tsuzuki: POCKY! *tackles Hisoka***

**Hisoka: I DON'T HAVE IT BAKA! GET OFF!**

**Jerico: *face palm* We'll see you all later, sorry for the late up date again. Later. *holds up peace sign***


	12. Meetings

**Jas/Tsuzuki: WE DEMAND POCKY! **

**Jerico/Hisoka: 0.o**

**Allen: *face palm* They've been like this all day. They really want some pocky. Jas ran out and the store she normally gets them at no longer have any in stock. **

**Jas: *Cries*WHY! WHY! WHY! **

**Tsuzuki: *Inu ears and tail appear as he cries* This is horrible! We're going to die! **

**Hisoka: Calm down baka! Just because you aren't eating pocky doesn't mean it's the end of the world!**

**Tsuzuki: Blasphemy!**

**Jas: YEA! **

**Hisoka: *sighs* Let's just get to the chapter.**

_**Raven's P.O.V**_

I was forced to stand next to Damien during the 'meeting.' I was still wearing his stupid outfit, although the colors were now green and black instead of red and black. Also, the lower half of my face was covered by a stupid little see through scarf thing. I had growled out loud when I saw I had to wear that.

Damned perverted angel.

I don't think I would've minded wearing this outfit if it had been Sebastian who had given it to me. Granted I would've blushed like crazy and hit him up side the head for buying it in the first place, but, I'd still wear it nonetheless.

…..Great, that pervert was rubbing off on my too.

I suddenly felt the great need to face palm at the moment.

Instead I opted for shifting around a bit where I stood. I almost groaned when my stomach growled loudly at the smell of freshly cooked food. Damien refused to feed me when there were 'guests' around. Something about how servants had to wait for their masters, or something. Speaking of guests, my eyes found the young blonde contractor that was sitting at the other end of the table.

Alois Trancy, I believe his name is. I never really took the time to learn his name during my training, even though he was constantly trying to pry information about Ciel and the other's out of me. He was an irritating little brat, who never seemed to shut the hell up. Although, he wasn't as dumb as I originally thought he was, I'll admit that.

The once blonde earl wasn't actually even supposed to be alive. Apparently, the maid he brought with him, Hanna I think her name was, had eaten his soul (apparently, she was the one who turned Ciel into a demon). She wanted him back and made another contract with a human that looked a lot like the original him, ate that human's soul, and place Alois's soul in the body.

It went against nature.

Granted, so did I, but you get my point.

The human's soul smelled disgusting. To any sane demon, he smelled to us, what a human smelled vomit. It was just that bad. I almost gagged the first few times he talked to me. That was probably why Damien started cutting me off of food, so I wouldn't be 'disrespectful' to the guy.

Anyway, I was standing besides Damein, my empty stomach growling loudly. "So, Mr. Trancy," Damien said, after taking a rather large bit of food. "How does it feel to be back in the land of the living?" he asked.

Alois grinned hugely, giggling, "It's been wonderful! I love it! I've always wanted to travel, but when I was still a regular human, I never got the chance, now, I can travel all I want! Right Hanna! Claude!" He turned toward the two demons.

Hanna smiled softly at the boy and nodded happily. "Of course Alois." She looked to Claude, who simply nodded as well. I stopped myself from snorting. Hanna genuinely seemed happy for the boy, while Claude…well, he seemed like a douche.

Hey, I still have my thoughts to myself!

"If you don't mind me speaking," Hanna called out, looking to her contractor, who nodded happily, "What is _she_?" The silver haired demon pointed at me, "A private dancer, perhaps?"

I snarled softly at her suggestion; but I was slightly happy she didn't call me _it_. It's actually happened several times before. My eyes met her light gray ones. I was surprised by the emotions I saw there. Instead of hate and displeasure that I was normally greeted with from others, I saw sadness, and maybe…..compassion?

"She's my weapon," Damien said, waving a hand at me. "As well, as my future mate."

Hanna raised a brow, and said, "I smell Sebastian Michealis on her, are you sure you want to play with fire, my host?"

He laughed, "Everyone knows you shouldn't play with what you can't control," He smirked, and held open his hands, a small ball of flame appeared, "He's something easily stubbed out." He closed his fist and the flame disappeared.

"I see," Was the woman's only reply.

"So!" Alois interrupted, standing happily, "She's the human-demon-angel hybrid you told us about!" Damien smirked, and nodded once, "That's amazing! Come here hybrid!" he called me like one would call a dog to meat.

I glared slightly, and looked to Damien, he nodded, and waved a hand for me to walk forward. I suppressed a sigh, and walked toward the blonde. Alois slowly began circling me. Finally, after a minute, he commented, "She doesn't look like much."

"She's much stronger than she looks," Damien sipped at his wine, and said, "I wouldn't chose a weak weapon, they break much to easily in battle." He smirked, and met me gaze.

I was forced to look away as I heard something cut through the air. I whipped around and easily caught Alois's wrist before the knife he held stabbed my right eye. "Don't even think about trying that again," I snarled, and pushed him away, causing the boy to stumble and fall back on his butt.

"Raven," I looked back to Damien, "Behave." He snapped his fingers, and I howled in pain. I fell forward on to my knees and held my head, my eyes burning insanely.

"She's well tamed," Claude commented with a smirk.

"Only when she wants to be, unfortunately." Damien sighed.

I was still on the ground almost crying when the angel finally decided to let the pain stop. I pushed myself up shakily on to my hands and knees, gasping for breath. Suddenly, the gong that signaled someone was at the manor's door rang through the building.

Damien smirked, "It would seem our last guests have arrived." He waved his hand and two servants rushed to answer the door. "Raven, come."

Once again, my body moved without my consent and found myself standing beside Damien with my hands clasped behind my back. As everything was readied for our newest guests, I let my thoughts wonder, _More guests? I don't remember Damien mentioning anyone but Alois being here….wonder who it is?_

I turned my head when the large doors to the dining room swung open. My jaw almost dropped.

Sebastian and Ciel were standing in the door way.

_**Ciel's P.O.V**_

The fallen angel smiled at us, and stood. He strode over to us and held out his hand toward me, completely disregarding Sebastian, "So good to see you, young Earl." He stated, I could hear the small mocking he dipped into his tone, it made me glare. "I'm honored to see you made it to my humble home."

I nodded, and replied smoothly, "After your invite for dinner after meeting in Brazil, how could one such as I refuse?" I teased, "I mean, I surely don't have anything more important than to meet with my enemy."

He scowled a bit, but suddenly, his face changed to a smooth smile. "Please, have a seat," he waved a hand at the many chairs that surrounded the table. I opted for the one farthest away from both him and Trancy.

I looked to my demon and noticed his eyes were locked on to his mate. Raven was staring at the ground in shame. I locked eyes with Sebastian for a moment, and he nodded. I couldn't let him allow his anger to take control. I knew he cared deeply for Raven, and wanted nothing more than to kill Damien where he stood right now.

But I also knew that the moment Sebastian raised an aggressive hand, Damien would send Raven to attack. Sebastian seemed to forget that a lot nowadays.

"So, what did you call us for?" I asked, sitting straight in my seat.

"Well, I wanted to let you lay eyes on my weapon," he waved a hand at Raven and asked, "Isn't is the most beautiful blade you've laid eyes on?"

I knew it was a trap to answer the question one way or another so, I simply smirked and said, "Well, I wouldn't exactly call my friend a blade, but her words to tend to cut deep." He glared at me.

"I see," Was his only reply. I saw Raven smirk, and she winked at me. I smiled in response. Maybe there was still hope.

Suddenly the young demoness was thrown against the wall. Hard. Her body left a large crack in the solid wood walls for the dining room. She was pinned by Damien, who had his large hand wrapped around her slim throat, "If you think," He said, loudly enough for me to barely catch the words. "about suddenly switching sides, think about those lovely roses I have out in the garden."

He released the girl's throat, and Raven slid to the ground coughing and gasping for breath. Sebastian's low growl reached my ears, and Raven's head snapped up. Her eyes met the raven demon's and she jerked her head once, possibly as if she was shaking her head. He growled again, but relaxed his shoulder's a bit.

"Raven, stand," Damien ordered.

The girl tried, she really did, but she suddenly fell on to the ground gasping in pain and clutching her side. That's when I noticed the small bit of bone sticking out of her side. She was hurt worse than I originally thought. Damien sighed, and said, "Come here," She was able to stand this time, but she half stumbled her way to the angel. He gingerly wrapped his arm around her thin waist, and touched her exposed skin gently.

Suddenly, he lend forward, and licked the place where her bone was sticking out. Raven visibly shuddered and gasped slightly. She tried to pull away, but Damien held her still, and continued to lick her wounds. I heard Sebastian growl, and glared a bit at him. He looked at me, and I could see the conflict in his eyes. He wanted to help her, but he knew he couldn't. I honestly felt the same, but probably not as strongly as Sebastian did.

"There we are," I looked back to the two as Damien spoke, "Now, Lord Phantomhive, I'm sure you're interested in learned about my lovely garden, no?"

I suppressed a shiver, that garden gave me weird vibes for whatever reason. But I nodded, "Yes, actually, I'd like to inv-" I cut myself off, "I'd very much like to see this garden."

Damien smirked, he must've caught my slip up. I glared. Damn him. "Very well," he finally said, and looked to Raven, "Take our guest and show him the garden, will you? I'd rather talk with his…._help._" He locked gazes with Sebastian and Raven tensed.

For several moments, no one moved, "Well?" Damien growled, and glared back to the girl, "Move."

She swallowed and nodded, she waved for my to follow her. I stood and guestured for Sebastian to bend down (damn his height, I'm practically the size of a midget). He bent and I whispered to him, "Do _not_ fall for his traps, understand me? He's trying to anger you, and give himself a reason to kill you. Without you, he'll have complete control over Raven," he looked at me, and smirked.

"What exactly for my orders, young master?"

I smirked back. He only used that term when he was extremely sure about something.

I said, slowly, feeling my contract eye begin to glow (I'd come without the eye patch, there was no point in wearing it really). "This is an order, do _not_ attack the angel under any circumstances, understood?"

He nodded and bowed his head, "Yes, my lord."

I couldn't help the smirk that graced my lips at the words. I turned and forced myself to have a straight face, I needed to focus on Raven right now. This may be the last time I ever talked to her civilly again.

**Jas/Tsuzuki: CLIFFY! **

**Jas: If you want more, we demand pocky! **

**Jerico/Hisoka/Allen: *face palm***

**Hisoka: Idiots. **

**Allen: Agreed. **

**Jerico: Should we announce the slight change in the mini-series?**

**Jas: YES LETS!**

**FOR THE MINI-SERIES! PLEASE READ!**

**Jas: Alright, there is a slight change in the mini-series today. As many of you already know, I am Mexican, well, even I have trouble understanding Spanish when someone's speaking to quickly, it's not my native tongue after all. But, if it's hard for me to understand fast speaking Spanish women who love to pinch teenager's cheeks, how bad would it be for a certain once earl, and moody blonde Guardian of Death (a.k.a Hisoka) **

**Hisoka: you didn't!**

**Jas: I did. *smirks* I hope you enjoy this little mini-shot (it may be continued if you guys want, depends on the feedback really XD) that I like to call, "Language Troubles."**

_**Language Troubles.**_

To say that Kurosaki Hisoka was annoyed would've been an understatement. The sandy blonde had been having a nice day really; he had been given the day off from work, and had been able to do whatever. It had been the perfect day; warm, but not to the point where he was comfortable, a light breeze and no clouds; truly a perfect day.

And what better way to spend it then outside at the park?

Now, Hisoka had no intention of actually doing any physical activities outside of work. Being a Guardian of Death was already physically demanding (even though he wasn't really the one that fought, unlike his partner. The blonde preferred guns to using Shiki). He wanted to go the park because, for one, it was the middle of the day on Monday, no one would be there; he wouldn't have to worry about feeling dozens of humans pointless emotions. Two, he could enjoy the silence of not having his partner Tsuzuki pestering him about taking the man to the store to buy some sweets. And while he's never admit it, Hisoka really did have a soft spot for the elder, after all he had been through, and after saving him from killing himself, he kind of had to.

But apparently, things never went as planned.

On his way to the park, Hisoka had run into two very familiar friendly demons.

God damn it.

"Hisoka!" Jasmine called, waving her hand at the young man. Hisoka felt himself calm down. Jasmine and Ciel could always mask their emotions fairly well; he had nothing to worry about with those two.

"Hi," he said, in his normal monotone. "What are you guys doing here?"

Ciel sighed, "Looking for you, actually."

Jasmine nodded happily, "We heard you had the day off, and were wondering if you could help us with something!"

"Oh?" He asked, raising a brow, his emerald eyes scanning the neko's features for anything dastardly. When he couldn't find anything, he asked, "With what exactly?"

_Biggest. Mistake. EVER!_

_**Later…..**_

"How, exactly, did we end up in here?" Hisoka asked his blue haired companion.

Ciel sighed, and looked around the large store, shrugging. Jasmine had talked them into going and buying her some kind of Mexican candy. When asked about why she couldn't buy it herself, the neko quickly answered, "You guys need to interact with the human race more!" Then she happily took off leaving the two young men at the store.

"I think she had another reason than just us interacting." Ciel mumbled as the two slowly walked through the store.

"Agreed." Hisoka mumbled, and rubbed his temples at the forming head ace. It was no surprise the boy was starting to become irritated. The store was packed with people, not only who were shopping, but apparently, the store also served food like a restaurant. The young man growled. Loud Mexican music poured from the speakers of the store. He thought about the name of the store and remembered two words.

_Ranch Market._

_I'm never shopping here again._ He swore to himself as he and his friend walked around the massive store. It really was huge! Not only did it have a different section for the food court, and the alcohol, it also had booths near the front that sold clothing and jewelry! _And _there was an entire or meat and sea food. In different locations mind you.

It was amazing really.

"So, where is this stuff at?" The blonde asked, looking to the English boy.

"No idea. I've never been here before, but, I've heard Sebastian and Raven talking about it before." Ciel admitted. It was true, Sebastian apparently didn't like going to the store or any other reason than the good food they happened to serve. The demon always was a push over for Mexican food.

Which reminded Ciel, "How are we supposed to ask anyone?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well," Ciel began slowly, "Look around you," he waved a hand at the people in the store, "While I don't mean sound…stereotypical, but, do any one of these people seem to speak English?"

"…Oh." Hisoka thought about it, "Do you happen to speak Spanish?"

"No," Ciel shook his head as they continued to walk, "I never bothered to learn. Whenever we go somewhere where the situation may require it, I always have Jasmine or Raven with me. Sebastian understand a bit also."

"Damn it," Hisoka sighed, "I guess asking people what this stuff is," he waved a hand at the paper Jasmine had written the name of the candy on, "Is out of the question, huh?"

"Maybe," Ciel shrugged. Suddenly, the young man ran into someone, and both the demon and human fell to the ground. He sighed and looked up, "I'm so-"

He was cut off by a squeal.

"Dios mío! Eres tan lindo! Mira a tu cabello! ¿Es eso realmente azul?" A voice questioned, talking rapidly. **(Translations: Oh my God! You're so cute! Look at your hair! Is that really blue!) **

"Er…..sorry?" Ciel asked, looking up. He was greeted by another squeal.

"Usted tiene un acento! Eso es tan lindo!" **(You have an accent! That's so cute!)**

Hisoka was just as lost, but from the emotions the woman was pouring out, he could tell his much. The woman was gushing over the poor blue haired teen.

The thought made him chuckle, and he realized that was a big mistake.

The woman's large brown eyes turned to him, "Y mire usted! Esos grandes ojos verdes! Tan adorable!" **(And look at you! Those big green eyes! So adorable!)** She gushed over both boys before she heard another voice. "María! Lucía! ¡Ven aquí! Tienes que ver estas dos bellezas!" She cried looking behind her. **(Maria! Lucia! Come here! You have to see these two cuties!)**

Suddenly, two more woman around the same age as the first surrounded the two young men. Ciel wasn't really sure what was happening, due to the fact that he spoke, quite literally, _NO SPANISH!_ He looked to his blonde companion and realized he was in the same boat.

Damn it.

Word are after word came spewing out of the women's mouths.

"¡Oh! Pobre bebé! ¿Qué pasó con tu ojo?"** (Oh! Poor baby! Whatever happened to your eye!)**

"Mira que bonito cabello rubio! ¿Estás sola! ¿Te gustaría conocer a mis hijas? Todos ellos son y _muy_ bonitos!" (**Look at that pretty blonde hair! Are you single! Would you like to meet my daughters? All of them are **_**very **_**pretty!) **

"Tienes que venir y cumplir con mis niñas! Ellos definitivamente te adoro!" **(You have to come and meet my girls! They'll absolutely adore you!)**

"¡Mira! Ambos están tan flaca! No se que tu madre te alimente?" **(Look at you! You're both so skinny! Doesn't your mother feed you?)**

That's around the point the women started pinching their cheeks.

Hisoka flinched when the hand barely touched his skin, mainly because his powers made him feel everything the woman did. But, he couldn't very well push her away! That would be rude, and security would more than likely come and kick him and Ciel out. And no way he'd go through the abuse of these women and come out empty handed.

"Ciel? Hisoka?"

Both turned (or tired, since the women still had their cheeks in the death grip) and were relived to see Raven and Sebastian standing behind them. "What the hell are you guys doing here?" Raven asked, cocking her head to the side.

"Raven? ¿Es usted?" **(Raven? Is that you?) **

The girl looked up, and smiled hugely, "Rose! María! Lucía! ¿Cómo estás? No te he visto en años!" **(Rose! Maria! Lucia! How are you? I haven't seen you in years!)**

"You know them?" Ciel asked, rubbing his sore face.

"Yes," Raven nodded, "I know a couple of their daughters, which apparently, they were trying to set you two up with." She smirked.

After speaking with the women and bidding them a good bye, Sebastian paid for some food for everyone and they all sat to eat. "So, what are you guys doing here?" Raven asked, raising a brow before she took a bite of her taco.

"Jasmine sent us here to buy her something called _De La Rose._" Hisoka mumbled, taking a large bite of his own food.

Both Raven and Sebastian looked at each other, before bursting out laughing. Ciel sighed and face palmed, "Let me guess, this was a prank?"

Raven nodded, and calmed down before explaining, "You see, Jasmine know that when a Mexican woman sees a cute kid, like yourselves, they pounce." She continued to chuckled, "You two are rather….adorable." She admitted. "Women would be all over you to marry their daughters if you two were caught alone like that again."

"What are they staying back now?" Ciel asked, tiredly.

"Sebastian and I are with you," she shrugged. "We come here a lot to eat." As if to emphasis her point, she took a large bite of her food. "Anyway, she got you guys good with this one. I bet her and Tsuzuki are laughing it up back at the house."

"Wait," Hisoka said, glaring a bit, "Tsuzuki knew?"

Sebastian shrugged, "They were together in the living room when we left. They were laughing about something," He explained.

Ciel and Hisoka looked at each other and nodded before saying together.

"Revenge."

**Jas: I hope that was funny for you guys, I'll be honest, in all my years of living with and around Mexican women, everything Raven said was completely true. **

**Hisoka: *tackles her* YOU ASS!**

**Jas: HELP!**

**Allen: *sigh* If you guys want the Revenge part first, or the rest of the original mini-series, just say so in your review please. That'll help decide what gets written first. **

**Jas: HELP!**

**Jerico: please review.**

**Jas/Tsuzuki: WE STILL DEMAND POCKY!**


	13. Monster

**Jas: Ya know, pocky is freaking awesome. *eats her pocky* I have to thank everyone who gave me some. You guys are awesome! **

**Tsuzuki: *big puppy eyes and Inu ears and tail appear*THANK YOU ALL! *dives into his share of the pocky***

**Jas: *sigh* OK! I'm going to be done with school soon (by soon I mean within days) BUT unfortunately that doesn't mean faster updates. I'm getting my first job this summer, but, I can promise I'll be working on the story during my free time. When I can anyway. **

**Allen: Should we tell them about your idea?**

**Jerico: Let's just wait until we're at the bottom, make 'em wait. *smirks***

**Jas: Yes, good plan Jerico. Oh and the song used for this chapter is "Monster" by Skillet. If you haven't figured it out by now, I love this band. XD **

**Oh and since I haven't done this in a long time, I OWN NOTHING! *cries***

_**Raven's P.O.V**_

"You know you're not evil, right?"

I sighed as I lead Ciel through the dark garden I begun spending most of my time in. I loved the dark beauty of the blood grown flowers, even if it was a bit weird. I liked the calmness of the place, I didn't have to worry about anything here. I didn't have to remember the hell I was in….

"What makes you so sure?" I asked, not looking at him as I sat down, and my head began pounding instantly. Damn these head aces. I'd get them any time I knew Damien was listening to my conversation. I continued, "I'm a hybrid; a mix between three beings that should never be near each other. An angel, something's that stands for good, a demon, something that stands for evil, and a human, something that's weak and easily influenced by the other two beings." I snorted, "How can I be anything but?"

The blue haired demons sighed, and said, "Things are never black and white as you put them, Raven," he told me, sitting beside me. "Angels aren't always good, demons aren't always evil, and humans aren't always weak." He explained, "There's always been that gray area no one likes to talk about. Sometimes, you'll find an evil angel, good demons and a strong human. Jasmine and I are proof of that last one. Damien's proof for that first one. Sebastian, Jerico and yourself are proof enough of the demo-"

"Ciel, you don't get it," I sighed, "I'm not _just demon._ I'm part angel, part human _and then_ I'm demon."

"Your demon blood is the thickest blood that runs through you. You're only a quarter human and a quarter angel. You have to remember that." He argued.

"HOW!" I cried, shooting up beside him. "Where do I fit in any of those categories! Huh! Tell me Ciel!" I screamed, "If I'm not just some monster that is a freak of nature, I'd fit somewhere in there! I DON'T!" I screamed.

_Do you see now?_ I was surprised by the voice….it wasn't mine.

But it sure wasn't Damien's either.

_Do you see? That you aren't some free living creature? _The voice asked. I growled and covered my ears, I can't be hearing this! I CAN'T! I may be a monster, but, I'm not crazy! _Don't you get it? I'm your real self._

_What? _I asked the being, whatever it was.

It seemed to snort and replied, _You never knew about your…more animalistic side. The side that old bag that was at our birth talked about. I'm the side of out that will destroy the humans, angels, and demons._

I closed my eyes tightly, _NO! I won't let you!_

_Still don't get it? _The voice laughed, _I AM YOU! You can't stop yourself from doing something! Espeically when I can easily take over your body. I have been for a while now. Haven't you figured out your little 'sister' was right? The girl that burnt down that village wasn't really YOU. It was, really, ME. _The voice smirked. _I'm the reason your eyes are purple, I'm the reason you have to listen to Damien, I'm the reason you killed those people!_

"NO! NO! NO! NO! NOOOOO!" I screamed, shaking my head madly. I stumbled a couple steps back, trying to stay away from Ciel. "YOU'RE NOT ME! STOP!" I screamed.

_Not you, huh? Then tell me, why did you enjoy killing those humans? It was a bittersweet moment really. I mean, you still were conscious of your actions at the time, even though you had no control. I'm the reason you did all those things! I'm the reason you attacked Jasmine that night she came home late! I'm the reason you've hurt everyone you've ever cared about. I'm the reason your little contractor is rejecting your mark._

"STOP!" I screamed, my head was pounding, I couldn't control what was happening.

_**The secret side of me, I never let you see**_

_**I keep it caged but I can't control it**_

_**So stay away from me, the beast is ugly**_

_**I feel the rage and I just can't hold it**_

I couldn't control myself as the flames Damien taught me to control caught on the trees near me. I couldn't stop the wild winds that were forming. I couldn't stop anything! I just wanted that thing out! But it continued to speak. _You locked me away from so long! In that useless cage you call your soul! Now though, it's my turn. You'll be locked away! And I'll have control!_

It's words were ugly, and horrid, I wanted to scream until I couldn't hear them anymore. I wanted to just make it go away!

_**It's scratching on the walls, in the closet, in the halls**_

_**It comes awake and I can't control it**_

_**Hiding under the bed, in my body, in my head**_

_**Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?**_

The voice kept screeching what was going to happen to me. It kep repeating those horrible words that made me want to vomit. I held my head tightly, trying to repress that pain that was flooding me. I couldn't make it stop!

_**I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin**_

_**I must confess that I feel like a monster**_

_**I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun**_

_**I must confess that I feel like a monster**_

_**I, I feel like a monster**_

_**I, I feel like a monster**_

I didn't want this to happen! I was already a bloodthirsty monster, I never thought there was worse, but it was true! Becoming whatever was taunting me was worse! Becoming that…..that beast! That cold blooded, killing beast! I screamed again, trying to get the voice to stop.

_**My secret side I keep hid under lock and key**_

_**I keep it caged but I can't control it**_

_**'Cause if I let him out he'll tear me up, break me down**_

_**Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?**_

Now that the beast is out, I can't control it, I can't stop it. I could only scream. It was going to break me, it was going to make me a emotionless thing that would never see the light of day again. I was never going to be myself again!

_**I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin**_

_**I must confess that I feel like a monster**_

_**I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun**_

_**I must confess that I feel like a monster**_

_**I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin**_

_**I must confess that I feel like a monster**_

_**I, I feel like a monster**_

_**I, I feel like a monster**_

That's when I realized it.

I wasn't going to be _myself._ I wasn't going be in my right mind. I wasn't going to be _me. _

Oh hell no.

I snarled and shook my head several times. I couldn't let this thing win! I couldn't let myself be consumed by the darkness this beast was swallowing me into. I. Wasn't. Going. To. Lose. Not this time.

I screamed and felt several things happen. The wind picked up for one, almost tearing the leaves and roses off the bushes, and causing my hair to whip around. The ground beneath me caved in a bit, causing a huge crater, but I didn't let it distract me. I howled loudly trying to gain control over my darker half.

_**It's hiding in the dark, it's teeth are razor sharp**_

_**There's no escape for me, it wants my soul, it wants my heart**_

_**No one can hear me scream, maybe it's just a dream**_

_**Maybe it's inside of me, stop this monster**_

I knew what it wanted. It wanted my body, my soul, it wanted _me._ I couldn't let it win, I wouldn't let it control me. I don't care how loud I had to scream, it couldn't win this. I had to.

_**I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin**_

_**I must confess that I feel like a monster**_

_**I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun**_

_**I must confess that I feel like a monster**_

_**I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin**_

_**I must confess that I feel like a monster**_

_**I've gotta lose control, he something radical**_

_**I must confess that I feel like a monster**_

I screamed loudly, and suddenly, my right eye began burning. I fell forward, gasping in pain, and holding my eye. I touched it gently, and saw the blood that was running from it. What the hell was going on? I screamed again, this time I pain.

_**I, I feel like a monster**_

I couldn't deny it anymore.

_**I, I feel like a monster**_

While I may have won against the beast.

_**I, I feel like a monster**_

I knew that it would never change. I wasn't the beast anymore.

But, I'd always remain a monster.

_**I, I feel like a monster!**_

**Ok! To anyone confused, lemme clear this up now!**

**What Raven was fighting against really wasn't her darker half, it was actually Damien's control over her thinking. He STILL HAS CONTROL OVER HER BODY! While Raven never knew it, Damien had control over her thoughts. He couldn't control what she thought exactly though, he'd place a thought in her mind, and let her do the rest. Simple as that.**

**ANYWAY! Her eye bleeding was very important, but, you'll find that out next chapter. But, what Raven means by her being a monster is that, she may not be that cold blooded killer Damien wanted her to become, she's still the hybrid mix and in her own mind, that makes her the sickest monster a live. **

**If you have any questions, tell me! And I'll be more than happy to try and clear anything up!**

**Jas: Yay! Chapter done!**

**Allen: You gonna do the mini-series?**

**Jas: No, I haven't made my mind up on whether to go on to Revenge, or, continue with the sickness thing.**

**Jerico: Don't you have that…..idea, you wanted to ask of them?**

**Jas: OH YEA!**

**PLEASE READ THE FOLLOWING! PLEASE!**

**Alright, I've been getting little plot bunnies in my head lately, and I was thinking, since this story is almost over (yes, it is, don't cry! Please!) Why not put these plot bunnies to use?**

**What I'm saying is, I'm thinking of creating a Drabbles story for the series! AND! I will allow requests for it! HAHAH! Any and all requests will be welcome! **

**BUT!**

**I need help figuring out if I will do this or not. I will start a Drabbles Story thing for the Half Blooded Series, if I get at least 4 people to agree with me. You can place the agreement in your reviews, or PM me about if you like, I don't really care one way or another. You will all have until this story is finished to give me an answer! If I don't get 4 people to agree with me about this idea, no drabbles!**

**(And to Ali and Viv, you guys can just text me about it! And about you ideas as well!)**

**OK! THAT'S IT! PLEASE REIVEW!**


	14. Changes

**Jas: Ya know, I already have 4 out of the 4 people to agree with me on the Drabbles. ! I'm so happy! But, I will not start them until I finish this story! So…a couple weeks at the most! OH AND I'M FINALLY A SOPHMORE! I'M SO HAPPY! Class of 2015! Woot! **

**Tsuzuki: *groans on the ground* Too much pocky.**

**Hisoka: I TOLD YOU! BUT NO! YOU DON'T LISTEN! **

**Tsuzuki: I'm sorry 'Soka! Don't be mad please! **

**Hisoka: Shut up! **

**Allen: Can we just get to the chapter?**

**Jas: I agree! Let's get to it!**

_**Sebastian's P.O.V**_

I rushed to Raven, and saw her trembling form kneeling on the ground, her eyes wide. I kneeled beside her, and gently took her face in my hands, making her look up at me. My eyes widened at the sight before me.

Her right eye was green again.

While her left was still the unnatural purple, her right eye was it's beautiful, normal emerald color that I had somehow grown to miss seeing on her. She was still shaking pretty badly, but her eyes didn't move from my face, "S-Sebastian," She whispered, tear forming in her eyes. "I-I'm so sorry!" She cried, and buried her face into my chest.

I shushed her and wrapped one arm around her, trying to calm her down a bit. "It's okay, you didn't know what you were doing, you were being controlled." I told her calmly.

"She still is being controlled."

Suddenly, Raven was pulled out of my arms, she screamed, "NO!"

I snarled and stood up straight glaring at Damien. He yanked Raven by his side. The girl seemed to be struggling against an invisible force. She was frozen in her place, "LET ME GO DAMIEN! I'M SICK AND TIRED OF YOUR SHIT!" She screeched, her green eye glowing red while her other eye stayed the same purple.

He growled and slammed her to the ground, Raven didn't let up, she continued to scream her head off, I snarled at the tone she was using; it was balancing between pain and anger. I stopped when I saw Damien wrap his hand around her slim throat and fear made Raven's eyes widen. "I SAID LEMME GO! BASTARD!" She screamed, suddenly, she kicked Damien off, and he went flying in the other direction off of her.

She stood shakily, but the tattoos on her body glowed brightly, and forced her back on to her knees. "STOP!" She screamed, trying to break free. I growled and rushed to her. "Sebastain! Stop!" She cried, backing away a bit, "I don't want you getting hurt!" She said, almost begging. I stopped and growled when Damien suddenly appeared beside her again.

She barely had time to blink before Damien wrapped his hand around her thin neck. She yelped and dug her sharp nails into his hand, glaring madly at him. "LET. ME. GO!" She screamed, her wings appeared on her back as she lost control of her anger. Her fangs sharpened, and her nails did as well, she howled madly as she struggled against Damien.

He smirked, "So, you broke the power of your mind, did you? You suddenly have a will?" He laughed, and tightened his grip around her throat, Raven gasped, still trying to pry his hand off her throat, "You've been a very disobedient little girl, you know that, don't you?"

"FUCK. OFF!" She screamed, her words barely choking out. I snarled, and stepped forward, but Damien held her tighter. "One more step, and I crushed her neck, she won't heal fast enough to be able to survive that." Damien growled at me.

I snarled, and watch Raven's struggles become weaker. I glared at the angel with my glowing eyes and backed away a bit. "Smart man." He pulled my mate closer to him, and examined her green eye, "You broke the mental control," he growled, grabbing her chin roughly, and forced her to face him, his thumb wiped the blood away from her cheek. "I could just as easily kill you right now, and not deal with your mouth, but, where's the fun when I can just do this?"

Suddenly, there was a sickening snap.

I heard Raven scream and saw her jaw was dislocated. She fell to the floor screaming and trying to cover her mouth to stop the pain. She let out a sob, tears running down her face. "Next time," Damien growled to her, "I won't put it back in place."

All of our eyes widened when he reached out, and snapped her jaw back in place. Raven screamed and held her jaw in pain. She was crying, and trying to stop. Both Ciel and I flinched on her behalf. Having your jaw dislocated was one thing, but having it snapped back into place so soon after was another.

I snarled, and glared at Damien, he laughed at me, "I may not have control of her mind, but, I still have control of her body. Raven, stand." He snapped his fingers.

Raven suddenly stood, while it was shakily, she stood. Her one purple eye was glowing, while her green one was shut tight in pain, blood still running from it. She looked at me, and pleaded me with her eyes to leave. I knew Damien would use her against me. I snarled, and turned away, grabbing Ciel's arm as I went.

Before we left though, I called behind me, "I _will_ be back, Damien," I promised him, "And when I do, I will be taking Raven with me."

"Perhaps, in a body bag."

I snarled at him and almost attacked if Ciel's order hadn't been floating around in my head. I snarled, and growled lowly as I turned and left.

_Don't worry Raven,_ I thought as Ciel practically dragged me away, _You're not going to be here much sooner. I promise._

_**Jerico's P.O.V  
**_

"Can someone please tell me when something interesting is gonna happen!" Sheila cried as she fell back on to her butt next to her twin, munching on…hey wait a minute.

"When did you get pizza?" I asked, turning to face her.

"Where did you think I was?" She snorted, and looked back to the large warehouse we were watching. "Soooooo…." She dragged out the word, "Has bird brain made a move yet?"

"No," I sighed, and sat back down next to Nic. "I'm starting to think Jasmine was wrong about Raven going after this building."

"Well," Ash pulled out the map Jasmine had given us. "She does have good reason to suspect this place would be the place Raven hit. I mean look," The girl said, pointing to the map, "The attacks follow the same design, a rose." She traced the pen outline my mate had drawn with the tips of her fingers. "But, as to how this place was picked out of the other possible places," She sighed, "I don't know."

Suddenly, there was a loud screech of an alarm, all of us whipped around, and saw bright flames licking at the inside of the warehouse windows. I snarled and knew instantly that it was Raven. I knew she wasn't under her own control, but, I had to make sure what Sebastian said was true. I couldn't let Jasmine get her hopes up again.

If he was telling the truth, I had to deliver a message from Sebastian.

I made sure my bow was strung tightly, and I drew an arrow. I made notched it, and jumped down from our hiding place. "Raven?" The half demon turned and cringed when she saw me. I noticed her eyes, and smiled.

Sebastian was right, her right eye was green again!

I took a step forward, and she shook her head, backing up, "I'm sorry Jerico, but I don't want to hurt you, please, just let me leave."

"Can I ask a question?"

"What?"

"Why are you here?" I asked, looking her straight in the eye, "That building you just burnt down is of no significance to any one; actually it was to be taken down in a couple weeks. Why burn it down?" I questioned.

Raven cringed again, and whispered, "It wasn't _that building_ Damien was after,"

"What are you tal-"

"JERICO! YOUR SHOP!" Nic suddenly cried from his stop. "We barely noticed it! It's literally right behind the warehouse."

My eyes widened. "NO! MY SHOP!" I snarled and tried to run but, Sheila and Ash appeared behind me.

"We'll take care of the shop, you watch the half blood." Sheila growled, I nodded, and watched them rush off with their golems to try and put out the fire. I sighed, and looked back to Raven.

"How is he treating you?" I asked, "I heard he dislocated your jaw last time."

Raven flinched a bit and sighed, "Not any better. He treats me like I'm an old toy he's planning on getting rid of." She shivered, "What are you doing here? How is Jas?"

I hestitated a bit, "She's getting worse," I admitted. "it's not normal for a demon's mark to be rejected, so her body isn't sure how to cope. She's literally killing herself from the inside out." I shuddered and felt pain rise in my chest, "Raven, she's dying….."

The soft gasp that came from Raven made me look up. Her eyes were filled with tears, and she looked hurt. "I'm sorry," She whispered, "I'm so sorry! I-I can't believe this is happening!" She fell on to her knees and sobbed.

I wanted to hit her. I honestly wanted to. It was _my mate _who was going to die, and she was crying? I growled softly and walked up to her. She looked scared when I lifted her up by her shirt, "Listen to me now, Raven," I snarled. "Jasmine is my mate, if she dies, it'll be your head, understand me?" I snarled lowly, making the girl's eyes widen in fear. She nodded hastily before I dropped her. "Sebastian has a message for you."

"What?"

I thought a bit, and finally said, "He'll be coming over in two days." I explained, "Tell Damien to be ready, because he isn't leaving without you this time." With that I turned and left her on the ground staring at me with large regret filled eyes.

She gets what she deserves for hurting my mate.

**Jas: There! Done with the chapter! Yayayayayayay! At this point, I think there is only 3 chapters left. Possibly less if I wanna get less done. Heh.**

**Allen: BUT! Do not be upset people! She'll be doing the drabbles! So, do not cry! **

**Jas: !**

**Jerico: *knocks Jas out and drags her away* I'm gonna deal with a slight problem. **

**Allen: I think you're gonna kill her. **

**Jerico: Maybe! *drags her away***

**Hisoka:….should we be worried?**

**Tsuzuki: I want more pocky! **

**Everyone: *face palm***

**Hisoka: Just review. **


	15. Found it

**Jas: Well! This chapter is finally up!**

**Hisoka: Shouldn't you be doing chores?**

**Jas: Afterward! Now! I must focus on finishing! *types insanely fast***

**Hisoka:….Ok? Why don't you all just read the chapter, ok?**

_**Jasmine's P.O.V**_

I sighed as I flipped through yet another book, this was getting really boring. Since I couldn't walk for more than ten minutes without getting dizzy and fainting, Jerico forced me on research duty. I HATE STUDYING!

I turned the page of Jerico's old (almost ancient) book, the pages seemed to be made of extremely thing paper, it reminded me a bit of the paper a Bible is printed on. The pages smelled like cigarettes, probably from when Jerico was stressing out about something and tried to get his mind off of it by smoking and reading, something he did very often when he was extremely annoyed or stressed out with someone.

I scanned the ancient text easily, I was a big reader. I've always loved to read, and apparently, so did Jerico. He always was reading old books in Latin or some other dead language. But, I loved to just sit there and watch him read. All the stress he held just melted away, and he never seemed to notice anything else unless I reached out and would poke him. He'd always laugh and apologize for zoning out on me. I found it kind of cute.

I shook my head free of the thoughts. I needed to focus on the research. I was looking through old spell books that my mate had. He was hoping I could find something that could set Raven free from Damien. At the thought of my demon I sighed, and slammed my head against the table.

"Jasmine?"

I looked over and saw Ciel standing in the door way, holding a cup of tea. "I thought I heard someone in here." He mumbled, and walked over. "How are you feeling?" He asked, sitting next to me.

"Like crap," I mumbled into the table. "I've been sitting inside this entire time, and Jerico won't allow me to do anything to help."

"He's only looking out for you," Ciel reasoned.

"I know, I know," I sighed, and lifted my head up. "But…" I bit my lip, "I can't help but feel useless!" I threw my hands into the air. "I've been sitting in the apartment, on my ass doing nothing!" I slammed my head down once more. "I'm useless here. Without my demon, I'm can't do anything."

Ciel smacked me upside the head.

I snarled and shot up in my seat, "What the hell!" I yelled rubbing my head.

He smirked, and said, "You can't hurt me in your current condition, that was the only reason I was able to do that." He explained, and smirked again. I growled and sat back down. He was right, I was actually getting dizzy from standing. "Anyway," He continued, "You need to understand that your condition isn't your fault,"

"Oh yea?" I raised a brow, "How so?"

"Raven's the demon who broke the contract," I flinched as I remembered out little 'reunion' in Brazil. I sighed, and Ciel continued, "You're condition is the effect of your body rejecting a demon's mark. You can't stop that. No one can. Not until Raven is herself again. Nothing can be done about your condition."

"What if nothing can be done about Raven!" I cried, and slammed my hands down on the table. "What if we can't ever find a way to free her! What do you think will happen then? Tell me!"

He snorted, and took a sip of his tea, "I didn't know you were so selfish."

"I'm not." I growled.

"You seem to only care about what to _you_ if we can't free Raven," he pointed out, raising a brow.

I sighed, and looked down. "It's not me I'm worried about."

"Oh?" He didn't believe me, I could tell. "When who, pre tell, are you concerned about?"

I whispered not answering his question right away, "I could care less if I die." I shrugged, "As a human I came to terms that everyone dies at one point, well, every _human_ anyway." I added the last part hastily. "Anyway," I mumbled, "I don't care if I die. Well, I _didn't_."

"What changed?"

"Jerico came," I whispered again. "For the first time in my life, I was completely happy. I mean, don't get me wrong, you guys are my family," I smiled at him, "I was happy around you guys, I really was, but…." I sighed, "I wasn't always happy, do you understand?" He nodded once. "Well, after I met Jerico and we started, I guess, "dating" if I can use the term that way, and well, I was happy."

"Then you don't want to die because you're happy?" He questioned.

"Well, sort of." I sighed, "I'm still ok with the idea of dying. I mean, I know that's hard to believe since I'm a demon now, but, I still understand that sometimes, even demons have to die."

"Then why don't you want to die?"

I sighed once again (I seem to be doing that a lot when I'm talking to Ciel), and mumbled, "I guess you could blame Jerico for that."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, there are things about Jerico that you don't know Ciel," I told him, "A lot of dark things. Things that I cannot, and _will not_ ever tell you." He scowled, and I almost smirked, he hated being kept in the dark, "I'll say this, it's not my secrete to tell Ciel," He nodded, still scowling though. "But, he told me that since we've been together, he's actually able to be open with someone since he lost his mother."

"Lucifer killed her?"

"No," I shook my head, "She's locked away in Hell for mating with Lucifer." I explained, I knew Jerico didn't care about that part of his life, most demons already knew about his mother and where she was. "Anyway, he's actually happy, for once in his life, he can actually laugh and smile and not care about what's happened in the past…he says I'm the reason why."

"Mates always have a bigger impact then you would think," Ciel sighed.

I nodded, and continued, "I can't die and let him ended up like how he was again. I'd…..I'd always hate myself. Even in death, I'd hate myself."

"You still can't blame yourself for what's happened to yo-"

"SHUT UP!" I cried, feeling tears sting my eyes, "JUST SHUT UP CIEL! I don't give a damn anymore! My sister is being control by a monster! My mate is ready to kill her because of my condition! And you aren't helping me at all!" I knocked some books of the table with my tail by accident.

Ciel sighed, and stood, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to anger you, Jasmine," He kneeled down and began picking up books, "I was ju-"

"S-stop," I sighed, and began to help him, "It's my fault, you were just trying to help, I shouldn't have lost my temper, it's just everything was building up and up and…" I sighed, and reached over, "Sorry."

"It's ok. I understand." He smiled.

I smiled back, and looked down at the book I had. I saw a picture of an angle like being with one white wing the other wing black. I cocked my head to the side, and examined the picture. It was a girl, I knew that, her face was one of despair though, I'd never actually seen a depressed angel to be honest.

That's when it hit me.

I gasped and read the text quickly, my eyes flying over the page. I turned the page quickly, not wanting to lose my place and trying to absorb the information that was in front of me as quickly as possible.

"Jasmine, what's wrong?" Ciel asked, worried by my sudden change of attitude. I shook my head and continued reading.

"THERE!" I cried and rushed to the phone, ignoring the sudden waved of vertigo that washed over me. I hastily dialed Jerico's number, knowing he was Sebastian.

"_Hello?"_ My mate's voice was cranky and annoyed, _"What are you calling so late for Ciel?"_

"Jerico, it's me." I said, my eyes rereading the statement over and over again so I knew that I wasn't being fooled.

"_Jasmine? What are you doing out of bed, you should be resting." _His tone went from annoyed to concerned in an instant.

"If I had been resting I wouldn't have found this," I said, irritated that he was worried about me. Wasn't his shop the one that almost got burned down?

"_What did you find?" _I heard Sebastian over the phone and I grimaced. The news wasn't going to go over well with him. Especially him.

"I found a way to free Raven."

**Jas: ! I'm so happy! I got it done! And quickly too! If I'm lucky, you guys might be reading another chapter today! YAYAYAAY!**

**Jerico: *holds up a book***

**Allen: *tackles Jerico* NO! That's domestic violence!**

**Jerico: Oh come on! **

**Jas: RUN AWAY! *hides under the couch***

**Hisoka: *face palm* While we sort this mess out, you all review, please. And let's hope we get the next chapter out soon. **


	16. To the Death

**Jas: Yayayayayayayay! Updates are fun! :D**

**Hisoka: You're easily entertained.**

**Jas: That I am my short, blonde friend. That I am.**

**Hisoka: I AM NOT SHORT!**

**Tsuzuki: AW! Come on 'Soka! You're tiny!**

**Hisoka: I AM NOT SHORT! AND STOP CALLING ME THAT!**

**Jas: Um….before the love birds start having make up sex, let's get to the chapter, shall we?**

**Hisoka: WE'RE NOT LOVE BIRDS!**

**Allen/Jas/Jerico: Sure you're not. Sure. **

_**Sebastian's P.O.V**_

I looked up at the large manor in front of us, and snarled softly. "You do know there are only two ways to free Raven, don't you?" Jerico asked, Jasmine was on his back. She had refused to stay home this time. Not that I was surprised, she knew that I was planning to bring back Raven.

I growled, "I'll kill Damien before I allow that to happen."

"Well, that's one way to do it," Jasmine chuckled, Jerico smiled back at her, and both took a deep breath.

"Are you sure you want to go in, Jasmine?" Ciel asked. "Being around Raven may speed up the process of your….condition," he said.

The burnet nodded, and smiled, "Raven's my sister, I'm not going to stay sitting around when I could help." She shrugged, "I'll be fine. I mean, it's not like Jerico will let me out of his sight."

Darius chuckled, and shook his head, "You three amaze me sometimes."

I smirked, and said, "Same here. Now, if you all wouldn't mind, can we proceed forward?"

"Of course," Jerico snickered, and the five of us walked to the front door.

"HELLO!" I winced the high pitched voice, Ciel growled, and looked toward the noise.

"Alois." He growled.

"Ciel!" The blonde cried, "Great to see you! Damien said you'd all come here!" He cheered, "I'm supposed to show you to the garden!"

"Why not have your demon do it?" Jerico growled out.

"Damien killed him!"

We all froze.

Alois just giggled, and skipped toward the garden, "He was so upset when that hybrid came back and told him about the news, he killed Claude! Hanna isn't doing so well either, but, she'll live!"

"Why is he so….happy?" Jasmine whispered as we followed.

"He's supposed to be dead," Jerico whispered her back, glaring slightly at the young blonde. "His soul isn't supposed to be alive, and he's going insane. Eventually, he'll probably kill himself."

"This is what happens when a soul is brought back?" Ciel asked.

Jerico shook his head, "It's not just his soul. His body wasn't made to hold that soul. Everybody is created to hold a _specific _soul. I mean, people can switch bodies but, it'll only last for about two or three years before the body begins to reject the soul."

"Then why is he dying so quickly?" Ciel asked.

"The soul that originally was supposed to be in that body is gone. The body was completely cut off from its soul. He's going crazy." Jerico explained and shivered, "I've seen what those souls can do, and it's horrible."

Jasmine mewed quietly and nuzzled the back of his head a bit to calm him. He smiled back at her, and took a deep breath. "Let's just keep going." I nodded, and we entered the garden, the sight before me made me snarl.

Raven was on the ground, kneeling beside Damien. She had her wrists tied behind her back, and ropes around her torso to keep her in place. She had a gag in her mouth, keeping her quiet. I saw the bruises coloring her skin and some blood caked her hair. I snarled again, gaining the angel's attention.

He laughed at my reaction, "Don't like what you see, Michaelis?" He asked, in a teasing tone. "Let me guess, you wanted to be the first to try bondage on her?"

I snarled and took a step forward, but a hand on my shoulder held me back. I looked and saw Darius growling at the angel, "We aren't leaving without Raven this time." He growled.

Damien laughed and forced Raven to her feet, he wrapped an arm around her waist possessively. "Oh? And are you going to be the one who takes her from me?" He asked, tauntingly.

"Oh no," Darius laughed and shook his head, and took a step back, "That's not my place to do. I'm simply her brother; I can only give her mate my blessings. Sebastian," He smirked and looked to me, "You have my blessings to kick his ass."

I laughed and looked back to Damien, my eyes turning into a glare. He still had his arm around Raven's waist; and she seemed extremely uncomfortable. She refused to look at me, choosing instead to look at the ground; I could still see her mismatched eye colors though. One was the horrid purple that marked her as that angel's weapon. The other was that stunning green that her family was famous for.

She felt my gaze on her and finally looked up. I almost flinched at the look in her eyes. They were filled with sorrow, regret and guilt. I felt anger rise in my chest at the sight; she used to be such a proud, strong person. Now, she was broken and helpless.

Suddenly Damien growled, and Raven cried out behind the gag. Her head fell forward, her eyes closed tightly as she screamed behind the rag in her mouth. "You've been a bad little weapon, my dear," Damien growled, "I think you need to learn a lesson. It's a good thing you left eye still bares my mark. Isn't it?"

I snarled again and stepped forward, Raven's head snapped up and she shook her head madly, unable to speak to me through the gag. She pleaded for me to stop where I was with her eyes. I growled, but understood her wishes.

Damien growled again, and Ravens muffled screams filled the air. I heard Jasmine gasp and Jerico try to comfort her behind me, but that's not what was important. What was important was the fact that Raven's left eye was bleeding again.

"You must enjoy these punishments," Damien reasoned lifting her up by the ropes that covered her torso. "Because no matter how many times I tell you not to do something, you turn around and do it." Raven's eyes closed tightly when he lend forward and licked the blood that was running down her cheek. I growled and Raven looked back at me once more and flinched; and I don't think it was from Damien licking her.

"Damien," I snarled, "I can here for a reason!" I barked.

He sighed, and dropped my mate, forcing her on to her knees beside him, he turned to me, licking the last of Raven's blood from his lips, "Let me guess, it concerns my little weapons freedom?"

"She is _not_ yours." I snarled.

"The marks on her skin say differently," Damien yawned, as if bored. "Anyway, what is it you want?" He asked, uninterested.

"We fight."

All eyes were on me. Particularly a mismatched pair.

"How dull," Damien sighed, "And here I thought demons were so smart."

"To the death."

Raven's eyes widened a bit more and she shook her head, tears appearing in her blood stained eyes. I knew she was scared on my behalf, but I had to do this. For her.

"If you win, what happens?" Damien asked.

"You're dead, and Raven's freed." I growled.

The angel smirked, "I see you've done your homework. You do know the oth-"

"Shut up, do you expect the deal?"

He laughed and nodded, he kicked Raven out of the way, and strode toward me. When we were in front of each other, he held out his hand. "Shall we make the deal that both our races acknowledge?" He asked, smirking.

"I don't see any other way."

He used his nail to cut his wrist, the blood weeping to the wound and held it out. I pulled back the sleeve to my jacket, and dug my fangs into my skin, drawing blood. We placed out wounds next to each other and let the blood fall to the ground mixing with the others. "I swear on this blood," he began, "That I fight fair."

"I swear on this blood, that I will fight fair." I growled after him, my eyes flashing pink as he smirked again. He whipped his blood of his wrist, while I licked mine away.

Raven stared at me with grief, and I tried my best to ignore her looks, but knew I couldn't stand it for long. I'd break if she kept giving me that look.

"Shall we begin?" The angel asked, removing his jacket. I growled, and did the same. "Would you like any weapons?" I snarled in reply. Like hell I'd use weapons to do this. I wanted to kill him with my own hands. He chuckled again and a large spear appeared in his hands. I smirked.

"What? Not confident in your own abilities?" I asked, smirking.

He growled and said, "Are you ready, or not?"

I smirked and popped my knuckles. I saw Raven shaking her head madly out of the edge of my eye, tears running down her cheeks. I growled at the sight, but didn't let Damien know that it was affecting me as badly as it really was. "Let's begin."

Damien was in front of me in a second, I hadn't even seen him move! I growled and swung at him, but he easily dodged my fist, and swung at me with his spear. I wasn't fast enough and he clipped my side. I growled and stepped back barely dodging his next stab at me.

I jumped back, and saw Raven struggling to stand, I glared at her trying to tell her to stay down, but she refused to listen to me. I snarled softly, and barely heard the spear swinging at my head. I ducked down and barely dodged it. "You can't get distracted, Sebastian," Damien laughed, "Less you lose your head."

I snarled, and pulled out a knife from my pocket, and blocked his spear. I knew the knife wouldn't last long, I could actually hear the metal bending against the angel's strength. I growled, and pushed against the spear.

That's when the metal cracked.

I cursed and took a step back, but I wasn't fast enough. Damien smirked, and slashed me across the chest. I snarled, and heard Raven screamed behind her gag. I tried to grab the spear but the angel was faster, and stabbed the blade through my hand. I hissed when the spear ripped through my contract mark, causing a lot more pain then I was used to. I backed up and Damien knocked my feet out from under me, I jumped back, and Damien followed.

He laughed, and lifted the spear high, and said, "You lose." I growled and closed my eyes excepting my fate. I heard the blade cut through the air, and heard a loud thump. Blood sprayed my face, but the next thing I heard made my eyes snap open,

"RAVEN!"

**Jas: Cliffy! We have 2 chapters left my lovely readers! Then we are done! But! Do not fear, I am going to work on the drabbles as soon as I have the last chapter up! And hopefully, since I am grounded once again, I will have both new chapters and one drabble up today! YAYAYAYAYA!  
Hisoka: *face palm* She's too happy about that.**

**Allen: Agreed.**

**Jas: Well, the first one is going to be super funny! So…yea! **

**Jerico: Yea. Sure. *sigh* Please review everyone, and maybe thing's will go as planned. **


	17. If I Die Young

**Jas: Yay! 2****nd**** to last chapter everyone!**

**Hisoka: I'm scared for the characters in the drabbles. **

**Jas: Oh you should be. *chuckles***

**Allen: Shall we get to the chapter?**

**Jas: Excellent idea my friend! Let's read!**

**2 things! No AN at the bottom, and the song used here is "If I Die Young" By The Band Perry. **

_**Sebastian's P.O.V**_

"RAVEN!"

I think it was Jasmine who screamed, but I couldn't be sure until I looked, which I don't I'd be doing any time soon. The sight before me made me frozen.

Raven stood above me, the gag had fallen out of her mouth, her face was set in anger, but it was mixed with relief. Her bangs covered half her left eye, her right eye was glowing dark red instead of pink.

She suddenly coughed, and blood sprayed Damien's face. That's when I saw the spear that ran through her stomach.

She fell on to her knees, blood dripping from her mouth, she was gasping slightly. "L-looks like I-I win, ba-bastard." She whispered, coughing up more blood.

"No," Damien whispered, released the spear, but it stayed stuck in Raven's body. "NO! YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO BE ABLE TO MOVE!"

Raven gave a dry laughed, but stopped when she coughed again, more blood flooding to her mouth. She coughed it out, and said, "Looks like I'm able to do the impossible, huh?" She shakily stood again on her feet, and the ropes fell away from her torso.

"NO! STAY DOWN! NOW!" Damien roared, trying to give her an order, my mate stood straight and took a deep breath. She ripped the spear out of her stomach with a cry.

I stood in an instant and caught her before she fell. She coughed a bit more, before smiling tiredly at me, her green eye full of relief and a bit of sadness. "C-can you stand me up?" She asked, whispering. I nodded, and stood her on her feet.

She took another breath and looked to Damien, "You are the single dumbest bastard I've ever had the displeasure of meeting. And I am no long your slave," She growled, she turned her attention to the spear she still held in hand; a smirk graced her blood stained lips as she twirled it in her hand expertly. "I'm not going to kill you," She promised, watching the blade of the spear. "I'll leave that to my mate. But, you will suffer at my hand."

Suddenly, with speed I didn't know she possessed, she drove the spear straight through his heart. She drove it in a bit more, not caring about the blood that sprayed her face as she did so. When Raven released the spear, she whispered, "I win, bastard."

Suddenly, she collapsed.

I rushed forward and caught her before she slammed her head on the ground. She was screaming in pain and holding her head. "W-what's happening!" She cried, looking up at me with her single green eye.

Her other eye kept flickering from purple to gray. It was strange to see, but, I knew what was happening.

"Raven," I said softly, trying to calm her, "There were only two ways for you to be freed." She nodded, trying not to scream, "One way was for one of us to kill Damien," She nodded her understanding, looking at me with pleading eyes, "The other way was for Damien to attempt to kill you."

"When you jumped in front of Sebastian," Jerico said from behind me, "You took the blow; the intent was to kill,"

Jasmine rushed and hugged Raven hard, ignoring the blood that covered her when she did so. "Sebastian refused to attempt the second way, so, he came here with all means to kill Damien." The girl sobbed, "But, you stopped Sebastian from dying, and now…." She looked down at Raven's large wound.

Raven smiled and suddenly screamed again, the tattoos on her body fading. "W-why does it hurt so much!" She cried.

"Your body is rejecting his mark," Jasmine smiled, "Like mine was."

Raven looked at her sister with her single green eye and smiled before another scream ripped out of her throat.

_**Raven's P.O.V**_

The pain.

That's all I could feel when I closed my eyes. My left eye burned insanely, feeling like someone shoved a burning coal into it, every time I looked around, the colors changed in my left eye, everything went from regular to black and white. It was horrible.

It hurt.

I screamed, unable to do much else. I couldn't think of anything to do for myself at this point. The pain was too much, I really wanted to cry. The pain that I had felt when Damien ripped open my chest with his spear was nothing compared to this. I screamed out again, and opened my eyes again.

Everything was dark and tunnel-ish. I could hear Sebastian and Jerico asking me questions, but, they were hard to understand, it sounded like they were really far away, and I was having a hard time understanding exactly what they were saying.

Sebastian's face was above mine though, that was a bit of a comfort. I mean, at least around my mate I was safe.

_If I die young, bury me in satin_

_Lay me down on a, bed of roses_

_Sink me in the river, at dawn_

_Send me away with the words of a love song_

I felt someone applying pressure against my stomach, but I couldn't find the energy to care. I looked at Sebastian and smiled softly. "Ya know," I whispered, "This never would've happened if I hadn't met you."

_Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother_

_She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors, oh well_

_Life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no_

_Ain't even grey, but she buries her baby_

_The sharp knife of a short life, well_

_I've had just enough time_

"Are you saying you regret meeting me?" He raised a brow.

I barked a laugh, more blood rushing to my mouth as I did so, and shook my head, "I wouldn't change a minute of it."

In all honesty, I never would've changed anything. I was happy in this short moment, strange as that maybe. I was happy that, if this did happen to be my time, at least it would be spent with my mate. I couldn't have asked for it any other way really.

"Se-Sebastian," I choked out, he looked at me, giving me his full attention. "When this is all over, I think I may just admit my feelings to you,"

He chuckled, "Really? Why not do it now then?"

"Too much effort." He laughed. We settled into a silence again as Jerico attended to my wounds. "Don't bury me." I whispered.

"What?" He whispered.

"Don't bury me." I repeated.

_If I die young, bury me in satin_

_Lay me down on a bed of roses_

_Sink me in the river at dawn_

_Send me away with the words of a love song_

_The sharp knife of a short life, well_

_I've had just enough time_

"You aren't going to die, Raven, I promise."

"How can you know that?" I asked, it wasn't in a rude tone, it was an honest one. I continued, "How can you know that this isn't my time?" Another wave of pain hit me and I ground my teeth together. "Undertaker knows what I want." I told him, whispering as I closed my eyes during the pain. "He'll tell you."

"You aren't going to die."

I laughed, "I'm just telling you when this doesn't work." I jerked my chin down at Jerico who was trying to find a way to close the wound quickly and get me back more blood. "We both know I'm not immortal, Sebastian," I whispered.

_And I'll be wearing white, when I come into your kingdom_

_I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger,_

_I've never known the lovin' of a man_

_But it sure felt nice when he was holdin' my hand,_

_There's a boy here in town, says he'll love me forever,_

_Who would have thought forever could be severed by_

_The sharp knife of a short life, well,_

_I've had just enough time_

"You don't know if this will work," He replied.

"And you don't know if it will either," I argued using his own logic against him. He sighed.

"Why are you so stubborn?" He mumbled.

I shrugged (or tried) "Blame my father, better yet, I'll blame him for you, since I'll see him soon."

"Why do I have to keep saying this? Raven. You. Will. Not. Die." He growled.

"Sebastian," I sighed, and looked at him, "I died a long time ago."

_So put on your best boys and I'll wear my pearls_

_What I never did is done_

_A penny for my thoughts, oh no, I'll sell 'em for a dollar_

_They're worth so much more after I'm a goner_

_And maybe then you'll hear the words I been singin'_

_Funny when you're dead how people start listenin'_

"People never listened to what I was actually saying," I laughed coldly, "Now that I'm dying, maybe you guys will."

"What do you mean?"

"Raven died a long time ago," I whispered, "The little girl that saw her father die, she died after she ate her first human soul," I coughed, blood spraying both out faces, I smiled weakly at him. "The girl you see in front of you, is not that same little girl."

"Then who are you?" He asked, raising a brow.

I smiled and whispered, "You're mate."

_If I die young, bury me in satin_

_Lay me down on a bed of roses_

_Sink me in the river at dawn_

_Send me away with the words of a love song_

I closed my eyes and felt tears sting them as I felt Jerico touch my wound. He said something to Sebastian and I heard my mate frantically talking to me, trying me to get me to respond. I felt Sebastian shake me a little, and heard him call my names several times.

_The ballad of a dove (oh, uh)_

_Go with peace and love_

_Gather up your tears, keep 'em in your pocket_

_Save 'em for a time when you're really gonna need 'em, oh_

Life is such a hard thing. You're constantly worried about yourself, about others, about everything! That's why death is so easy. You can easily let everything go, and not worry about it anymore. You don't have to worry about your sister, or your boyfriend, or family anymore. You simply let it all go.

Many say ignorance it bliss.

It's a lie. Bliss is knowing that no one or no thing can hurt you anymore. That you'll be safe, and you're never going to suffer ever again. The knowledge that you don't have to _worry_ anymore.

_The sharp knife of a short life, well_

_I've had just enough time_

_So put on your best boys and I'll wear my pearls_

And that's the reason I couldn't die yet.

I'd always worry about Sebastian and the others.

I let out a shaky breath and was swallowed into the restful darkness.


	18. It's only the beginning

**Jas: OK! Since the last chapter was so depressing, I've done this chapter quickly an a attempt to cheer everyone up!**

**Hisoka: I don't think you're helping since this is THE LAST CHAPTER!**

**Jas: Yup! But if you noticed to the name of the chapter, you'll understand why the Drabbles are so important! I've decided to call the Drabbles "Half Blooded Drabbles!" Yea, not original, but you try coming up with a better name! **

**I'm serious, if you can come up with a better name, PLEASE TELL ME! I NEED A BETTER NAME THAN WHAT I HAVE! PLEASE! I'M BEGGING!**

**Hisoka: Let's just get to the final chapter please.**

_**Raven's P.O.V**_

I sunk deeper into the tub and sighed a bit. Jerico demanded that I be stress free for the next couple of weeks, and Jasmine suggested I tried taking a bath. It seemed to be working if it weren't or one thing…

"Stop staring at me you pervert." I mumbled with both eyes closed. "You should be happy you got any last night, if Jerico finds out, he'll skin both you and me alive."

"He wouldn't dare," Sebastian laughed, "He wouldn't get through Jasmine."

"You're right," I asked with a smirk, "After he skinned you alive, Jasmine would protect me with her life." We both laughed a bit.

After I had passed out at Damien's manor, Sebastian had lost it, and left me with Jerico and Jasmine. While everyone refused to give me details about what happened, all I know is that Sebastian made Damien pay for what he did tenfold. Meanwhile, Jerico was busy trying to heal me.

It wasn't pleasant is all I could say.

"How is your eye?" Sebastian asked from his place by the window.

I opened both my eyes, and looked at Sebastian, and smiled a bit, "You know that it'll never change, Sebastian," I whispered.

He sighed, and walked over to me, he reached out, and traced my left cheek bone, right under my 'bad' eye, and smiled sadly. "Yes, but, I can still ask, no?"

I smiled back and replied, "I can see only black and white in that eye," I whispered softly.

My left eye was no longer the same emerald green that my family was so proud of. It was now a dull gray, and now, I could no longer see color out of that eye. Jerico explain that since I was no longer under Damien's control, my eye had taken the price for it. But I would take being color blind in one eye, than being a mindless servant to some dumbass selfish angel.

He shrugged, and pulled away from me. I smiled again and said, "Hey, at least my right eye is the same, I mean, that would just suck seeing the world like a dog."

He raised a brow, "Is that myth really true? Dogs can only see in black and white?"

I shrugged, leaning back against the tub again, "From the conversation I've had with some, yes, they only see black, white and grey." The look my mate gave me made me roll me eyes, "Oh shut up, when you're bored enough, you'd talk to a dog too!" I paused, "Or in your case, a bird." I smirked.

He rolled his scarlet eyes and said, "I'd prefer talking to cats over a mongrel."

I raised a brow, "So, should I start packing my things?"

He looked at me and smirked, "Now that I think about it, you _are_ a little wolf demon aren't you?"

"I'll show you little," I growled playfully.

He laughed, and kissed my quickly. "Why don't you?"

I shook my head, and closed both my eyes, and lend my head against the tub. I had finally been able to cut my hair back to the length I liked, just below my shoulder blades. Right now though, I had it up in a clip to keep it from getting wet.

Sebastian chuckled, and we grew quiet. It had been hard facing my family after what happened. I had almost killed them all, and I still felt a bit guilty right now just thinking about it. But after I woke up in bed, they had all promised that they didn't blame me for anything, that they simply _couldn't_ blame me for anything.

It been even harder trying to heal emotionally after the entire ordeal; I knew that I killed so many people, just to gain some attention for the bastard that caused everything. I let a small growl escape my lips at the thought, I felt Sebastian's eyes on me, but I ignored him. I was thinking right now.

And after I finally brought myself to do all that, there was still one more thing I had left to deal with.

A sexually deprived raven demon.

I smiled a bit at the thought. Sebastian had asked me several times if Damien had touched me in any way. I always told him the truth: NO. But, he didn't seem to believe it so, the second I was cleared by the bat demon my sister was with; Sebastian all but dragged me to bed.

Not that I was complaining, I just wish the bastard could be a little less aggressive when it comes to him (as he put it) showing me who I belonged to. Before, I'd growl and shove him away when he'd say something like that. But I knew that was a term of endearment for Sebastian. Besides, I'd much rather be owned by my mate than anyone else. So instead of acting like my old self, I simply blushed and would say something along the lines of "I know."

God, I was in trouble if anyone ever saw me like that.

I sighed again, and suddenly felt Sebastian's hands on my shoulders, I all but moaned when he started moving them. I heard him smirk when he said, "You're always thinking about something, mind giving me a hint to what it is right now?" He asked, I felt him lean over my head, and when I opened my eyes, I was met by a teasing pair of scarlet ones.

I smirked, and slashed him with a bit of water, he pulled back quickly. "What did I say pervert?" I teased, and stood up, he handed me a towel, and I quickly wrapped it around my body so he would quit staring.

"I was serious though," He told me, as I walked toward the clothes I had brought with me before bathing, "What were you thinking about?"

I sighed, and turned to face him, "Our future actually,"

He raised a brow, "Oh? And what exactly about our future were you thinking about?"

I smiled and hopped on to the counter, "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"No teasing Raven, what were you thinking about?"

I sighed and looked down, "…..Would you ever consider having pups?" I mumbled.

He was shocked, that much I could tell by his silence. He was only silent when he was surprised, my mate was a such a smart ass it was hard to get something like that done in all honesty. "Where did this come from?" He asked, surprised.

"Er…well, like I said, I was thinking about our future together, and well…..pups just kinda came to mind really. I couldn't really help it."

"Do _you_ want children?" He asked.

I bit my lip and looked up at him, "After everything is said and done, I'm a female Wolf Demon." I said slowly, "I mean, it's in my genes to have kids, ya know what I mean?" I asked, scared me reject the idea.

Suddenly I was in his arms, with his chin resting on my head. I was surprised by the sudden change, and jumped slightly. He laughed, and I felt the vibrations from his chest. He didn't pull away, but he answered my question slowly, "While….I've never actually put much thought into it…" he paused, choosing his words carefully, "I…..I think I like the idea of having children, but I have to ask, why do you refer to them as pups?"

"Well," I smirked, "there more than likely to take after me in that department."

He snorted, "The hell they will,"

I laughed and rested my head against his chest, for a while we were simply quiet, enjoying the silence. Finally after a long time, he asked, "Why did you suddenly spring this one though?"

I bit my lip, and sighed, "You were bound to find out sooner or later," I mumbled.

"What?"

"I-I might…..possibly be pregnant."

**Jas: Yayay! Now the chapter's name makes sense! **

**Hisoka: *face palm* Wonderful. **

**Jas: Yup! BUT! Raven's possible children are not going to be the only thing written about in the Drabbles! Know that now peoples! **

**Hisoka: We'll address this more at the Drabbles. Please read them as soon as you can, for now, review.**

**Jas: One more thing! It was a nice run here you guys! I'm so happy to announce this series COMPLETE! I am sorry that it is over, but, you'll all see us again soon! Promise! **

**Allen: I think they get it, Jas. **

**Jas: I hope you do! I'm hoping to see you all at Half Blooded Drabbles! Thank you all once again, bye bye! **


	19. Drabbles are finally up!

**EVERYONE! I HAVE THE DRABBLES UP! SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG! PLEASE READ THEM! THANK YOU ALL FOR READING THE HALF BLOODED SERIES, AND I HOPE TO SEE YOU ALL SOON! THANK YOU! 3**


	20. PLEASE READ!

**Everyone! Please listen! This isn't a chapter update, but, I've received several messages informing me of the Black Out date. **

**For those of you who may not know, is planning on taking down any and all stories that are over the M rating. So anything that contains yoai, yuri, lemons, rape, acts of extreme violence and even song based stories! BLASHEMPY I say! If you haven't already figured it out, this story (and many of my others) would be taken down! PROBABLY YOUR OWN TOO! If they get this done, more than half the stories on this site will be taken down. **

**I, myself, have not helped organize the Black Out date, but, as I said, I've gotten several messages informing me of it. I am happy to participate in it. And I am hoping all of you will as well, On **_**JUNE 23**__**RD**_** (according to GTM timing, so that we know we're doing it together) everyone DO **_**NOT **_**login, or even enter . I know for some of us on summer break it'll be tempting (myself included).**

**On **_**JUNE 23**__**RD**___**do not login into FFN, do not read, do not review, do not PM your friends. Do not do anything! DO NOT UPDATE! That needs more emphasis….even if I myself don't do it that often. *nervous laugh* Sorry to all my readers, been busy.**

**ANYWAY! If enough people join us on the Black Out the site will notice and take us seriously. Please! Listen and participate! Even if you are not a writer yourself on this site, some of your favorite stories will probably be taken down! No one wants that!**

**If you are going to join, PM me, or review to this. I am really sorry if you thought this was a chapter update, but all my wonderful readers must know about this! If you are going to participate, PLEASE TELL ME! I need to pass on the information! **

**The motto for this site is "Unleash your Imagination" How is this even possible if we have such a long list of what we **_**CAN'T **_**write? **

**Please remember the date JUNE 23****RD****. **

**Thank you all again. **


	21. Please check it out

**Alright, I have very special news for all my readers, but mostly, for my Truth or Dare readers. So please read it!  
**

**I have created a page on Facebook called Jasblue97writing page! So you can stay connected with all me and do so much!**

**If you're confused as to why this is for you T and D readers, it's because, you can keep yelling at me to update! And it will bug me enough to get me to actually ya know, UPDATE! Sooo! Please like it? Please?  
**

**Here are a couple rules for the page though:**

**I am allowing you all to post your own story ideas to hear what others have to say about them. BUT! If you see an idea you don't like DO NOT say anything rude, or disrespectful to them. Simply say that the idea can be improved, and RESPECTFULLY point out what can be fixed.**

**Two: You are allowed to post pictures on the page for other's enjoyment, because I will be doing this as well, BUT! The pictures cannot be offensive, cannot involve nudity, or anything **_**too**_** violent, mainly because my little cousin is a reader of mine, and I don't need her, or any other child that may be on there, seeing these kind of things.**

**Three: You can place OC's you'd like me to use on there, I've decided to open up OC thing again. But I'll need a description, what their personality is like, and things like that, if you have a picture, I'll appreciate it very much.**

**Four: DO NOT use this page as your own personal way to spread your own stories. Allow me to explain, while you can ask for people's opinion on ideas, you are not allowed to use this page to tell people to read your stories, or when you are updating, this page is for my readers and there enjoyment, I do not want it filling up with random people saying they've posted a story and want people to read, please respect that.**

**Five: I am allowing you all to post drabble or story ideas you like ME to write for you all. You can put just random drabbles you like to see done, or you can ask me to write a story, I'll get back to you as soon as I can with a yay or neigh as to what you request.**

**Six: Videos are allowed, but clear that through me first, please. Show me the video first, and I will tell you if it's allowed.**

**That's about it, now the page is called, Jasblue97 writing page. I understand the need for privacy, so you don't have to like the page, but I ask that you do.**

**Thank you all for reading, and I hope that you all please like the page and we can get going with it! THANK YOU!**


End file.
